The Theater of Miraculous
by Miraculous-forever-in-my-heart
Summary: The Characters are swept into our world and forced to watch their own show whether they like it or not, there will be love, anger and paw-ssibly battles
1. Prologue

Note: I don't own miraculous, all rights go to Zagtoon

It was a normal day in Paris until people started disappearing one-by-one. Marinette noticed all the people disappearing and was just about to transform when she herself disappeared, for a few seconds everything went black, then when she opened her eyes again, she noticed that she was in a theater, as she looked around she saw all of her classmates and some other people she knew, like Jagged Stone, Gabriel Agreste, etc. She continued looking and then saw a blonde haired girl with brown eyes wearing a Ladybug pattern dress, with pink pants, Marinette noticed that the thing in her pocket seemed to remind her of the shape of a kwami, her eyes darted to the gold locket around her neck resembling the shape of a swan, 'No, It can't be', Marinette thought, 'there's not a swan miraculous, at least I haven't seen one.'

The girl walked up to Marinette and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Tikki's safe, she's still in your purse"

Marinette sighed with relief then whispered back, "Who are you?"

"It'll all make sense soon," The girl responded.

She got up and said, "I know that you're all confused as to why you're here, so let me explain, My name is Kitty, and you're all characters from a TV show called 'Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir', and I'm here to let you watch that show, the episodes that we will be watching are The Origins part 1 and 2, Dark Cupid, The Christmas special, The Collector, Heroes day part 1 and 2, Chameleon, Reflekdoll, Oblivio or Chat Blanc, and lastly battle of the miraculouses part 1 and 2. This may take a while so there are snacks up front, and the bathroom is right beside the door. Now you probably have some questions, so now is the time to ask."

"Why exactly are we here?" Gabriel asked.

"I just told you," She responded

"I know, but why are we watching whatever this is?"

"To help Ladybug and Cat Noir win, of course,'' she said winking at Marinette and Adrien, then looking back at Gabriel with a cold smile and whispered, "I know what you don't want others to know"

"So you know that I'm Hawkmoth" he whispered back, "yes", Kitty said coldly

"Will they find out?"

"Of course they will, you think I wouldn't show them the Hawkmoth reveal?"

"Of course not"

Be careful Gabriel, This could be your undoing" Kitty whispered in a cold voice and walked away.


	2. Origins part 1

"Ok, everyone, we will start with Part 1 of the Origins, please be respectful to everyone, unless it's Lila or Hawkmoth and maybe Chloe once she ditched her character development on screen." She said, winking at Marinette again.

"Hey!", Lila and Chloe yelled in unison, Gabriel just looked at Kitty with a cold stare.

Kitty just shrugged it off. "I hope you don't mind, I have to skip the theme because of spoilers." Kitty said unpausing the episode.

***On screen* Nooroo: Many centuries ago,magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created, these were the miraculous. Though out history, heroes have used these Jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these miraculous are more powerful than the others, the earrings of the Ladybug which provide the power of creation, and the ring of the black cat which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.**

**Villain: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!**

**Nooroo: But master, nobody knows where these Miraculous are!**

*Off screen* "Wait a second" Adrien said "go back" Kitty went back a bit "Stop!" Kitty stopped at a picture of Adrien mom. "That's picture, that's my mom what's Hawkmoth doing with a picture of my mom?!" Asked Adrien. "You'll understand, but you'll have to wait a few episodes" said Kitty, going back to where they were and unpausing.

***On screen* Villain: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.**

**Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!**

**Villain: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?**

**Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!**

**Villain: I must have this absolute power! Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.**

**Nooroo: Yes, master.**

**Villain: (puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! (laughs evilly)**

**(In Master Fu's shop)**

**Wayzz: Master, master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up)**

**Master Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... (begins pushing customer out door) Thank you for coming, see you again next week!**

*off screen* "Wait, is that me?," Fu asked, confused.

Kitty got up and answered, "Yes, you lost your memories, but we'll get back to that later"

***on screen* Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura.**

**Master Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!**

**Wayzz: But master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!**

**Master Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! (shows his Miraculous) Time to transform! Wayzz... (doubles over in pain)**

**Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–**

**Master Fu: Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. (opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box)**

*Off screen* "you call that young?", Alya Asked.

"I don't know how he even got there,'' Nino mentioned.

"I can hear you, you know" whispered Fu who was sitting right behind Alya. "umm, sorry, dude," Nino responded

"Shh" said Kitty, "I had to pause the episode because you were so loud."

"Sorry", said Alya and Nino at the same time.

"It's fine, there will probably be a lot of chatting after this episode" Kitty mention, she turned to the remote and unpaused the episode.

***On screen* (at Marinette's house)**

**Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes, you're going to be late for your first day back at school!**

**Marinette: (Crawling out from underneath bed covers) Got it, mum! (Walking down stairs) Coming! I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again.**

*Off screen* 'That's my best friend alright', Alya thought

***On screen* Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible?**

**Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!**

**Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year- I'm sure everything will be just fine! (Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.)**

**Tom: (singing as he works)**

**Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!**

**Tom: Glad you like them.**

**Marinette: Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best!**

**Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. (Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her)**

**Marinette: (giggles) Thanks. See you tonight!**

**(Marinette walking to school)**

**Marinette: Uff... (Sees Master Fu crossing the street as a car is coming) Uuuhhaawh? (Grabs Master Fu by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the progress)**

**Master Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster.**

**Marinette: (People step on the content of the box) Don't worry, I'm not stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.**

**Master Fu: (Grabs and eats one) Mmmh. Delicious!**

**Marinette: (School bell rings) Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! (Runs towards the school)**

**Master Fu: (Looks at a strange looking box)Thank you very much, young lady.**

*Off screen* 'my miraculous came in a box like that, huh', Adrien thought staring at Marinette's earrings.

***on screen* (At the school)**

**Miss Bustier: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?**

**Chloé: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

**Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again.**

**Chloé: That's my seat.**

**Marinette: But Chloé, this has always been my seat.**

**Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!**

**Chloé: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?**

**Marinette: Who's Adrien?**

**Chloé: (She and Sabrina laugh) Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?**

**Sabrina: He's only a famous model.**

**Chloé: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!**

**Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?**

**Chloé: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our classes this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?**

*Off screen* 'ugh, Chloé may be my friend but she can be such a jerk', Adrien thought.

***On screen***

**Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. (walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand) Come on.**

**Marinette: (trips and falls) Sorry, sorry, sorry...**

**Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat?**

**Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie.**

**Marinette: I so wish I could handle Chloé the way you do.**

**Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. (Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone) She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. (pointing at Chloé) Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.**

**Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.**

**Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!**

**Marinette: (grabs a biscuit from the box and gives one part to Alya) Marinette.**

**Alya: Alya. **

**Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.**

**Chloé: Ugh, he should have been here by now.**

**(Outside school)**

**Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!**

**Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Master Fu trying to get up and helps him)**

**Master Fu: Thank you, young man.**

**Adrien(at Natalie): I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.**

**(Classroom)**

**Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.**

**Ivan: Kim!**

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?**

**Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...**

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office.**

**(Ivan walks away angrily)**

**(In Hawkmoth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

**(Principal office)**

**Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock.**

**(The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it)**

**Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.**

**Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. (Turns into Stoneheart)**

**Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. (Stoneheart appears)**

**(In the library)**

**Student: Did you hear that?**

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!**

**Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!**

**Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?**

**Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!**

**Marinette: Hey! Where are you going!**

**Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!**

**(Adrien's mansion)**

**Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?**

**Adrien: Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections.**

**Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien.**

**Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: Yes sir.**

**Gabriel: (To Adrien)You are NOT going to school. I already told you.**

**Adrien: But father!**

**Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not let you outside in that dangerous world.**

**Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?**

**Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.**

**Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– (Adrien runs away)**

**(Outside)**

**Agent Roger: Ready? Fire! (The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: I'm asking all permissions to stay home until all the situation is under control.**

**Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control**

**Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm.**

**(Marinette's room)**

**Marinette: I hate first days back at school... (sees a little box) Huh?**

**(Marinette's and Adrien's room)**

**Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little box and it glows)**

**(Marinette's room)**

**Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!**

*Off screen* "Plagg, is that a kwami?!" Whispered Adrien. "Umm yes" Plagg whispered back.

***On screen***

**Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!**

**Marinette: Ahh! The bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki)**

**(Adrien's room)**

**Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!**

*Off screen* "Tikki, is that Plagg?!", Marinette whispered "Umm yep", Tikki whispered back.

***On screen***

**Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swinky...**

**Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!**

**Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?**

**(Marinette's room)**

**Tikki: Listen Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer...**

**Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?**

**Tikki: I am a Kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**

*Off screen* "a kwami?" Alya asked Marinette "does that mean...?" "That I'm Ladybug? Yes" Marinette responded.

***On screen***

**(Marinette's room)**

**Adrien: (catches Plagg) I still don't know what you're doing here.**

**Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it? (Adrien shakes head)**

*Off screen* 'wait, so Adrien IS Cat Noir?!' Gabriel thought.

***on screen*Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving...**

**Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.**

*Off screen* "Hey! I have a sense of humor" Gabriel yelled

"No, I don't think you do, father" Adrien responded.

***on screen* Plagg: Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.**

**(Marinette's room) Marinette: (starts opening trapped door) Mom! Dad!**

**Tikki: No! (phases out of the glass) I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart!**

**(Master Fu's shop)**

**Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, master?**

**Master Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box)**

**(Marinette's room)**

**Marinette: This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!**

**Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!**

**(Adrien's room)**

**Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! A superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!**

**Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.**

**(Marinette's room)**

**Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?**

**Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must then capture.**

**Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?**

**Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!**

**Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!**

**Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on".**

**Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate)Whoa! What is happening?! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time)**

*Off screen* *everyone without a miraculous gasp in shock*

***On screen***

**(Adrien room)**

**Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform.**

**Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! (enters the ring)**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir for the first time)**

*Off screen* *People gasp in shock again*

**Cat Noir: Too cool!**

**(Marinette's room)**

**Marinette/Ladybug: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! (sees the screen)**

**Nadja: *on computer* Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!**

**Ladybug: (sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps) Alya?**

**Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?**

**Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! (goes upstairs)**

**Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Hon, we better call the school.**

**(Outside)**

**Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? (grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side)**

**Cat Noir: (while tightrope walking over his stick) I'm starting to get the hang of this. (sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.)Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.**

**Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.**

**Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you?**

**Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... (pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir) Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy.**

**Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too.**

**(Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is)**

**Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?**

**Cat Noir: To save Paris, right?**

**Ladybug: Ugh. (to herself) Trust yourself, trust yourself... (uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir)**

**(Stadium)**

**Stoneheart: KIMMM! So, who's boss now?**

**(Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.)**

**Cat Noir: Hey, it's not nice to pick on people who are smaller than you.**

**Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself.**

**(Hawk moth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them.**

**(Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger)**

**(Stadium)**

**Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... (Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.)**

**Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!**

**(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.)**

**Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!**

**Alya: Yes!**

**Alya: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind!**

**Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.**

**Cat Noir: Different how?**

**Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.**

**Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.**

**Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.**

**Cat Noir: (uses his cataclysm to break the net)**

**Ladybug: No, don't do that!**

**Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait!**

**(Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.)**

**Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait!**

**(Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.)**

**Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. (Stoneheart throws him away)**

**Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?**

**Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.**

**Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! (A suit appears)**

**Cat Noir: Super power?**

**Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.**

**Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone.**

**Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!**

**Cat Noir: So what's your plan?**

**Ladybug: Hmmm... (uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.) This! (grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.)Don't miss. Trust me.**

**Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! (gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him)**

**Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap!**

**(Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)**

**Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome.**

*Off screen* (Marinette blushes)

***On screen***

**Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?**

**Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!**

**Ladybug: We both did it, partner.**

**Both: Pound it! (Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps)**

**Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.**

**Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?**

**Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. (sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it) "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss."**

**Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.**

**Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.**

**Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?**

**Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...**

**Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.**

**Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!**

**(Marinette's room)**

**Nadja: *on computer* So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!**

**Marinette: I did it, Tikki!**

**Tikki: You see? You were up to it!**

**Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: *on tv* I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...**

**Plagg: Oh, what is this?**

**Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!**

**Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate!**

**Adrien: Okay. What do you want?**

**(On the Eiffel tower)**

**The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies.**

**(Marinette's house)**

**Sabine: *screams***

**Nadja: *on tv* Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.**

**(Adrien's room)**

**Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.**

**Nadja:!*on tv* These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?**

**Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.**

**(Marinette's and Adrien's rooms)**

**Tikki & Plagg: Did you catch the akuma?**

**(Marinette's room)**

**Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?**

**Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!**

**Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.**

**Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!**

**Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.**

**(Adrien's room)**

**Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug?**

**Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.**

**(Marinette's room)**

**Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki.**

**Tikki: No, don't do tha-**

**Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki...**

**(Hawk moth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!**

*Off screen* "We will be starting part 2 in 5 minutes but I'm going to let you take a little break beforehand." Kitty said. "Marinette, can I talk to you real quick?", Adrien asked. "Sure, Adrien", Marinette responded. *They leave the theater room to talk privately*

"So, you're ladybug" Adrien said.

"Yeah, and you're Cat Noir", Marinette responded.

"Yep"

"You know, Adrien, now I'm kinda regretting rejecting you so many times"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the boy I liked was you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Really"

Adrien stepped in front of Marinette, held her hand, and said, "Then, if I may, M'lady"

Marinette smiled, then nodded, and they kissed, they were so into it that they didn't even notice that Kitty was standing in the corner, totally liking what she saw.

She waited for them to break and said, "Ok, guys, we will be starting part 2 now"


	3. Origins part 2

Author Note: I'm not able to respond to all of your reviews, so I'm going to answer your question here: ninjarider1, Yes I will be doing Dark Cupid after this. Also, the script itself will be in bold now.

"Same rules as part 1, Just try to be a little quieter this time please," Kitty suggested

***On screen* (TVi studio) **

**Nadja: (Standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hands.) The stone beings are scattered all over Paris and for the time being they are showing no signs of movement. (A variety of pictures are shown.) Police have cordoned off the area.**

**André: (On television alongside with Roger Raincomprix.) We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves but for now, we're not making much headway. (Camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**

**Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir to save us all. Our lives depend on them.**

**(Marinette's home)**

**Tom: (Turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder.) Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry sweetie, we've going two superheroes looking out for Paris and the best way of helping them is to show them that we are not scared because we trust them. (Mr. Dupain raises fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith.)**

**Marinette: But what if Ladybug fails? (Marinette looks down in shame.)**

*Off screen* "I always believed in you, M'lady," Adrien whispered. Marinette blushed and smiled in response

***On screen* Tom: Then I'd come and save you. (Holds piece of bread as a sword) Super Baker to the rescue!**

*Off screen* *everyone giggles*

***On screen* Marinette: (She giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the check.) Thanks Super Dad!**

**(Marinette runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she kept her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and examines the box in which the Miraculous is in. Then she places the box in her purse with certainty.)**

**(Adrien's home)**

**Nathalie: Hmm, what's he doing? (Clock chimes. Nathalie looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him.) Adrien?**

**Gabriel: (Near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and **

**Adrien's chauffeur stand side by side. Mr. Agreste is not pleased.) You didn't see him leave? If anything happens to my son, you will be held responsible!**

**(Streets of Paris)**

**Plagg: You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?**

**Adrien: You don't get it Plagg, I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!**

**Plagg: (Sighing.) Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak…**

**Adrien: You know what's strange? (Adrien stops, unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of camembert.) The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten, smelly camembert cheese and then I have to smell like the 24 set. That's strange. (Adien is disgusted with Plagg and his behaviors.)**

*off screen* *people 'eww'*

**Plagg: (Plagg chimes in.) If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal my friend! (Adrien continues his way to school.)**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont)**

**Alya: Ladyblog, (Alya hands Marinette her phone) bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! (Alya takes her phone back) Check out the number of views since I posted a video!**

**Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings…**

**Alya: She's gonna handle them. (She says with assurance.)**

**Marinette: But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?**

*Off screen* "You're more than just cut out, you're perfect," Adrien whispered in Marinette's ear, she blushed even more than last time.

**Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait. (Alya comes to a realization.) I know what this is about. (Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say.) You're scared, but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true super heroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her. (Marinette looks down at her purse and is filed with confidence! As she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan.)**

**Alix: So you really don't remember anything? (she says this to Ivan.)**

**Juleka:You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!**

**Kim: You were seriously out to crush me, dude!**

**Ivan: Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself…**

**Chloé: Pff! (Chloé scoffs at Ivan.) Once a monster, always a monster. (Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloé continues to make fun of him.) Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

*Off screen* *most people groan in annoyance*

**(Hawkmoth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you.**

**(Outside the school)**

**Nathalie: Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!**

**Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please!**

**(Inside the school)**

**Alya: How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stone Heart.**

**Chloé: Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? **

**Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so hight and mighty. (blows a bubble gum at her)**

**Alya: You little...**

**Chloé: Look out, she's angry! She's going to spit her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!**

**Adrien: Chloé?**

**Chloé: Adrikins! You came!**

**(All the other girls come and see him)**

**Nathalie: (gets in the car) I'll handle it.**

**(Locker room)**

**Marinette: ...You know, you should tell Mylène how you feel.**

**Ivan: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you looked at her. Oh! No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is... Be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her.**

**Ivan: I'm no good with words anyway.**

**Marinette: But... who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers...**

**Ivan: I could... write her a song?**

**Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and... stay positive.**

**Hawk Moth: Negative emotions... they're fading! Ughhhh...**

**(The school)**

**Chloé: Wow... this is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!**

**Adrien: Thanks, Chloé. (Sees Nino) Uh... Hey! Adrien.**

**Nino: You're friends with Chloé, huh?**

**Adrien: (Sees Chloé and Sabrina putting gum in a seat) Hey, what's that all about?**

**Chloé; The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.**

**Adrien: You think that's really necessary?**

**Chloé: Ah, You've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.**

**Marinette: Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?**

**Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?**

**Marinette: Oh! No reason... (puts the Miraculous box in Alya's bag. She enters the classroom and sees Adrien putting gum in her seat.) Hey! What are you doing?**

**Adrien: Uhhh...I...**

**(Chloé and Sabrina laugh)**

**Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.**

**Adrien: No, I was just trying to take this off!**

**Marinette: Oh really?**

**(Chloé and Sabrina laugh)**

**Marinette: You're friends with Chloé, right?**

**Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? (goes to his seat)**

**Chloé: Now do you see what I mean about respect?**

**Marinette: I knew I have seen him somewhere before... Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!**

**Alya: He's Daddy's boy, teen supermodel and Chloé's buddy? Forget it.**

**Nino: Why didn't you tell her it was Chloé's idea?**

**Adrien: I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. And I know she's not **

**perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend.**

**Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some new friends, dude.**

**Mylène: Oh no, I'm gonna be late... Ahh! Ivan, you scared me.**

**Ivan: I made this for you. (starts playing loud music and sings, reading the lyrics of his song) Mylène, be serene, don't be so mean! (Mylène runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry and throws the paper on the floor)**

**(Hawkmoth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: Yes... This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him! (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**

**(The locker room)**

**(The akuma flies and infects Ivan)**

**Hawkmoth: This is your second chance, Stoneheart. This time you avenge your helm. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember I'll need something in return.**

**(Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart... again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across paris start waking up.)**

**(Classroom)**

**Miss Bustier: Agreste, Adrien?**

**Nino: You say "present".**

**Adrien: Uh... Present! (all the other students laugh)**

**Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloé?**

**Chloé: Present!**

**Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan?**

**Stoneheart: (breaks the door) Present! Mylène? (Sees Mylène and grabs her)**

**Mylène: Let go of me, Ivan!**

**Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan any more. I'm Stoneheart.**

**Mylène: Why are you doing this?**

**Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever!**

**Chloé: (calling her father on her phone) Daddy, the monster is back! (Stoneheart takes her with him. He breaks a wall and jumps out of the school.)**

**Mylène; Put us down, Ivan!**

**Alya: Come on, let's follow him!**

**Marinette: Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide.**

**Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!**

**Marinette: (sees Alya's bag) You and Ladybug will both be better off without me.**

**Alya: If you say so!**

**Marinette: Wait! Your bag!**

**(Locker room)**

**Adrien: My first day of school and I don't even get it past roll call.**

**Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!**

**Adrien: Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do.**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**[Transformation sequence]**

**(Outside the school)**

**Chloé: You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the **

**Mayor. will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!**

**Cat Noir: And don't forget the superhero! (hits him with his stick, but he grows bigger) Oh no. My bad.**

**Chloé; Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean.**

**Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well here it is! (The stone beings run amok and surround Cat Noir) Seize him!**

**(Cat Noir tries to dodge them)**

**Mylène: Ivan! Where are we going?**

**Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly.**

**Chloé: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick.**

**Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster, I'm gonna take care of you too.**

**(Meanwhile, Alya is going to where stoneheart is, she sees Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!**

**Alya: What's she waiting for?**

**(Meanwhile, Marinette see the stone beings. One of them knocks a car that is about to hit Alya, but Cat Noir saves her. But she gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Cat Noir.)**

**Cat Noir: Let go, you blockhead!**

**Alya: HEEEELP!**

**(Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the box out of the bag and puts her earrings on. Tikki appears)**

*Off screen* "You did that for me?," Alya asked.

"Of course, you're my best friend," Marinette responded.

**Marinette: I think I need Ladybug!**

**Tikki: I knew you'd come around!**

**Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing.**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**[Transformation sequence]**

**(Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya comes out.)**

**Ladybug; You can't stay here. It's too dangerous.**

**(Ladybug avoids the Stone Beings, and throws Cat Noir's stick to him. She saves him on time)**

**Ladybug: Sorry I was late.**

**Cat Noir: Have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?**

**Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you? (Sees the stonehearts) But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here! (Sees the stonehearts) But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!**

**Cat Noir: Hey, aren't we going to take care of him?**

**Ladybug: (using her yo-yo as a phone to track down Stoneheart) No. If we wanna save them all, we go to the source. That one!**

**(Stoneheart is in the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: I demand my daughter's safe return!**

**Chloé: Daddy!**

**Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome too! (Throws Chloé away)**

**Chloé: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all-(Ladybug saves her) I didn't promise.**

**Ladybug: What?**

**(Chloé hugs her father)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: My little princess...**

**Agent Roger: We're clear to attack!**

**Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!**

**Agent Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!**

**Ladybug: ...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job...**

**Cat Noir: No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that too. Trust me, young miss. Okay?**

**Ladybug: ...Okay.**

**(Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.)**

**Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Hawkmoth?**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!**

**Ladybug: Nice try Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous! (jumps up and uses her yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (uses her yo-yo to make Hawkmoth disappear and catches the akuma. Cat Noir and the others look at her, surprised.) Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! (opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies comes out of it. Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled)**

**Cat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is, beneath that mask, I love that girl.**

*Off screen* *everyone other than Kagami, Chloe, Marinette, and Adrien 'aww'* *Marinette blushed like crazy, Adrien also blushed a little*

***On screen* Hawk Moth: Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too... heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you!**

*Off screen* "Superhero's are supposed to be heroic, idiot," Nino Mentioned

"Ummm, Nino, you probably shouldn't call him an idiot," Kitty responded pausing the episode.

"Why?," Nino asked

"I can't tell you quite yet," she answered, unpausing the episode.

***On screen* Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth.**

**Mylène: Help me!**

**Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings! (climbs up the tower)**

**Cat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him.**

**Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is.**

**Cat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So...**

**Ladybug: So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène, we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just they don't know it yet.**

**Cat Noir: Ugh... Not really following you, but... guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir go to the top of the tower)**

**Mylène: Help! I'm scared of heights!**

**Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright!**

**Cat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir go to the top of the tower)**

**Mylène: Help! I'm afraid of heights!**

**Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright!**

**Cat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?**

**Ladybug: By using our powers! Lucky Charm! (a parachute appears) A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?**

**Cat Noir: (Gets thrown away by a stone being) You sure you know what you're doing?**

**Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough! (Uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand) His hand! Get ready! (starts pulling his hand and Mylène kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylène grabs on to his finger. Cat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits hit with his staff. Ladybug grabs it)**

**Ladybug: Home run! (The akuma flies away) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh? (sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the tower. She jumps down to rescue them) Cat Noir, take care of Ivan!**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses his cataclysm to make his stick rusty. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and captures the akuma.)**

**Ladybug: Gotcha! (pulls the parachute out. Then releases the akuma, turned into a butterfly) Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (turns the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people)**

**Cat Noir: Whoa... Are you seeing what I'm seeing?**

**Ladybug: Yeah... It's beautiful... and amazing... It's...um... **

**Miraculous!**

**Hawk moth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!**

**Ladybug: I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?**

**Ivan: Oh, uh... I... Uh…**

**Ladybug: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song. (gives the paper to Mylène)**

**Mylène; (reading the lyrics) Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing.**

**Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle. (Mylène hugs Ivan)**

**Ladybug: Oh, they're so made for each other.**

**Cat Noir: Like us too. (His Miraculous beeps)**

**Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: Can't wait, m'lady**

**(Outside the school)**

**Alya: So by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over... I'm way bummed.**

**Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually.**

**Alya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!**

**Marinette: Ooh... sounds exciting.**

**Alya: Oh, wait! Even better. Finding out who's really under that mask.**

**Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one.**

**(Meanwhile., in Adrien's car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien)**

**Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school.**

**Adrien: Yes, father.**

**Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again.**

**Adrien: Father, no...**

**Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, chinese and fencing classes and your photoshoots.**

**Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, father! (goes off the car)**

**Scene: Classroom**

**Marinette: No, wait. (They take their seat)**

**Chloé: Uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!**

**Marinette: All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!**

**Chloé: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloé. And neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost! (All the other students laugh. Chloé takes another seat angrily.)**

**Alya: Good job!**

**(Adrien enters the classroom. Marinette doesn't talk to him)**

**Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to **

**Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum.**

**Adrien: But what should I say to her?**

**Nino: Just be yourself.**

**(Outside the school)**

**Adrien: Hey. (Marinette ignores him. He opens his umbrella) I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of... new to me.**

**(He covers Marinette with her parasol. )**

*Off screen* *everyone except Kagami, Chloé, Adrien and Marinette 'aww' again* *Marinette and Adrien both blushed again*

**(Suddenly, a thunderclap sounds and Marinette opens her eyes wide. Marinette takes the parasol, but it closes. Adrien laughs.)**

**Adrien: See you tomorrow.**

**Marinette: Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?**

**Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea!**

**Plagg; First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.**

**Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh... a friend... (gets in the car and goes home)**

**(Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Fu is watching her).**

**Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master.**

**Master Fu: Those two are made for each other!**

*Off screen* "we will be watching Dark Cupid in 5 minutes," Kitty said, "feel free to grab a snack or something"

Author note: hope you enjoyed, please leave me feedback in the reviews, Dark Cupid coming soon.


	4. Dark Cupid

_**Authors note: I apologize for not getting this posted sooner, I've been busy with schoolwork and other things in my personal life.**_

*5 minutes after Origins part 2 ended* "Ok, guys and gals, time for Dark Cupid!," Kitty exclaimed cheerfully.

"Do we have to?," Marinette asked.

"Yes, it's one of my favorites," Kitty answered. Unpausing the episode.

***On screen* (Collège Françoise Dupont)**

**Miss Bustier: In most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?**

**Rose: (stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate.**

**Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose.**

**Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in 87% of all fairy tales and-**

**Miss Bustier: Thank you Max. That's enough.**

**(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)**

**Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.**

**Marinette: (gasps)**

**Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said?**

**Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.**

**Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!**

**Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.**

**Alya: Mhm.**

**(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)**

**Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please.**

**Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.**

**Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.**

**(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)**

**Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?**

**Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!**

*Off screen* "Leave M'lady alone!," Adrien yelled uncontrollably, he blushed and so did Marinette.

**(Both laugh before running off)**

**Marinette: Ughhh!**

**Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.**

**Marinette: You're right Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"**

*off screen* *people aw* *Adrien and Marinette blush*

**Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem.**

**Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?**

**Tikki: Uh... you?**

**Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.**

**Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes...**

**Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?**

**Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!**

*Off screen* "Not exactly, Sugarcube," said Plagg flying out of Adrien's jacket

"How was I supposed to know, Plagg? That was before I found out Adrien was C(h)at Noir, and please stop calling me that," Tikki said phasing out of Marinette's purse.

"It's too cute, Sugarcube," Plagg responded

*Tikki groans in annoyance*

***On screen* Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me!**

**(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)**

**Marinette: Not literally!**

**(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling)**

*Off screen* *Everyone laughs*

***On screen* (Outside the school)**

**Max: Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity.(He hands the box in front of Kim's face.)**

**Kim: (laughs) That's perfect Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!**

**Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.**

**Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who?**

**Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?**

**Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-**

**Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low!**

**Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady?**

**Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! (Alya giggles)**

**Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!?**

**Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim, no way! (pumps fist) Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!**

**Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max)**

**Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go go go!**

**Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away)**

**Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out relationship advice who can't take some herself.**

**(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)**

**Adrien: Let's go.**

**(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)**

**Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him.**

**Alya: Say what?!**

**Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.**

**Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah!**

**Marinette: Yeah! (they fistbump)**

**Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off)**

**(Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)**

**Girls: He's so cute!**

**Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.**

**Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster)**

**Aurore: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.**

**(All the girls begin to cry)**

**Chloé: Uh she's not crying enough.**

**(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**

*Off screen* "Seriously Chloé? You can be such a jerk!" Adrien said loudly.

***On screen* (Marinette's room)**

**Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!**

**Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.**

*off screen* *Everyone giggles*

**Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!**

**Alya: Marinette!**

**Marinette: (gasps)**

**Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out!**

*Oh, that was from you," Adrien mentioned, Marinette nodded.

***On screen* Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)**

**Marinette: Voila!**

**Alya: Don't forget to sign it!**

**(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)**

**Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!**

**Marinette: Really?**

**Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.**

**Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?**

**Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?**

**Marinette: Oh yeah yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs)**

**(Agreste mansion)**

**Plagg: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!**

*Off screen* *Everyone but Plagg groans in annoyance*

**Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love...**

**Plagg: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert.**

**(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)**

**Plagg: (mockingly) Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?**

**Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.**

*Off screen* *everyone but Kagami, Chloé, Marinette, and Adrien awwed* *Marinette and Adrien blushed for like the millionth time*

***On screen* Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost.**

*Off screen* "Seriously, Plagg," Tikki said annoyed. Plagg just ignored her and grabbed some Camebert out of Adrien's jacket and ate it, Tikki looked disgusted.

**(Pont des Arts)**

***On screen* Chloé: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. (stops after noticing Kim) What are you doing here?**

**Kim: I-I...**

**Chloé: (mockingly) You-You...**

**Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloé)**

**A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)**

**Chloé: *gasps* Don't move!**

**(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)**

**Chloé: Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.**

*Off screen* *most people groan*

***On screen* (Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)**

**Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?**

**(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)**

**(Hawk moth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.**

**(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma corrupting it)**

**Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!**

**(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé)**

**Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce and love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.**

**Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!**

**(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)**

**Civilian: (Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall) Ugh, stupid flowers!**

**Civilian: (Pulls hand away from woman who he is with) Get off me!**

**Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha!**

**Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (evil laughing)**

**(Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie)**

**Tom: Candy apples, girls?**

**Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, papa.**

**(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)**

**(Park)**

**Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!**

**(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)**

**Alya: Yeah!**

**Marinette: I did it!**

**(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)**

**Alya: ****Chloé****? Since when did she start texting us?**

**(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)**

**Alya: What a witch!**

**Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her!**

**Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.**

**(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)**

**Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?!**

**Dark Cupid: Huh? (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! **

**(shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)**

**Marinette:Hey, seriously?!**

**Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling)**

*off screen* "I would never, Bugaboo," Adrien whispered, Marinette smiled

***On screen* Marinette: Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (pulls the candy apples off of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! (she runs to a bench)**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

**[Transformation sequence]**

**(Street)**

**(Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him.)**

**(outside Le Grand Paris)**

**Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!**

*Off screen* *More groans of annoyance*

**(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)**

**Chloé: (gasps)**

**Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Stop, Kim!**

**Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!**

**Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!**

**Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!**

**(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yoyo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yoyo.)**

**Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!**

**Cat Noir: Falling for me already, m'lady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I need to talk to you.**

**Ladybug: It's gotta wait. Dark Cupi-**

**Cat Noir: (hushes her) I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug I-I-look out!**

**Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)**

**Ladybug: (gasps) Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug, I—I loathe you!**

*Off screen* *most people gasp*

***On screen* Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it!**

**Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!**

**(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yoyo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)**

**Chloé: Ladybug it's about time, where have you been?**

**(walls of Le Grand Paris)**

**(Cat Noir is still holding on to his staff before he retracts his staff then he puts his staff on his back and he climbs up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)**

**Hawk Moth: (to Dark Cupid) Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.**

**Dark Cupid: (to Cat Noir) I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return. (Dark Cupid holds his hand out to Cat Noir.)**

**Cat Noir: No...problem. (Cat Noir cackles because he agrees to help Dark Cupid defeat Ladybug but Cat Noir must hand him Ladybug's Miraculous then Cat Noir holds his hand out to the villain.)**

*Off screen* *people gasp again*

***On screen* Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!**

**(Le Grand Paris)**

**Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.**

**Chloé: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?**

**Ladybug: (aside) Who doesn't?**

*Off screen* *Everyone but Chloé giggles*

**Chloé: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.**

*Off screen* *people groan again* "Seriously, Chloé? We were always just friends," Adrien said annoyed

***On screen* Ladybug: (under her breath) Not according to the poem.**

**Sabrina: (she is pointing at the poster of Adrien) It's alive!**

**(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yo-yo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)**

**Chloé: Daddy!**

**Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run!**

_**(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)**_

**Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!**

**(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)**

**Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!**

**Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!**

**Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! **

**(Then she remembers what Miss Bustier and Rose said earlier about love)**

**Miss Bustier **_**(in flashback)**_**: The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.**

**Rose **_**(in flashback)**_**: Only love can conquer hate!**

**Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!**

**Ladybug: I'll do better than that.**

**Cat Noir Huh?**

**Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... **_**(she tries to kiss him, but she missed)**_** Almost!**

*Off screen* *Marinette blushes* *Adrien seems shocked*

**Cat Noir: **_**(He yells)**_** Get back, you savage!**

_**(**_**Cat Noir begins running away from her)**

**Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!**

**(She is running after Cat Noir so she can kiss him)**

**(The streets of Paris)**

**Dark Cupid: (he is laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloé!**

**Chloé: (she is trying to outrun Dark Cupid but she trips over a flower stand and falls near several civilians) Help!**

**(The civilians see Dark Cupid but they run away while they are screaming and Chloé also sees him)**

**Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.**

**Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...**

*Off screen* *Everyone but Chloé groans*

**Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love. (he laughs while he is flying away)**

**Chloé: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? (she bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up! (Chloé wants Sabrina to help her up but she doesn't move)**

**Sabrina: (it is revealed that her lips have turned black) Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (she takes an embarrassing picture of Chloé with her cellphone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (she cackles while she runs away)**

*Off screen* *Everyone but Chloé laughs* "That's what you get, jerk!" Yelled Alix *People laugh again*

**Chloé: Ughhh…**

**(Different Paris street)**

**(Ladybug ties Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and he drops his staff then she ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and she is leaning closer to Cat Noir so she can kiss him while she is hanging upside down.)**

**Cat Noir: No, no! (Cat Noir doesn't want to be kissed by Ladybug so he dodges the kiss from her)**

**Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either... (then she tries to kiss him again, but she missed so she holds his nose to prevent him from dodging a kiss from her) I can't believe I'm doing this... (she tries to kiss him again and Cat Noir whimpers but an arrow appears between them and that is shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows and Cat Noir is free from the lamppost thanks to Dark Cupid and Cat Noir picks up his staff and he puts it on the back of his suit then he joins Dark Cupid while Ladybug hides behind a tree)**

**Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? (Cat Noir and Dark Cupid fist bump each other) (then Cat Noir activates Cataclysm) I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone...**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A candy apple appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (She looks around and she spots the fountain, C(h)at Noir's ring and Dark Cupid's brooch) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you! (she comes out of her hiding place)**

**(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid are going to attack Ladybug together. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her and she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her but she avoids it and she grabs him by his belt so she jumps on him by jumping onto the statue and she throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head but he removes it.)**

**Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!**

**(Dark Cupid removes the candy apple from and he tries to shoot an arrow at her but his hand is stuck to the bow)**

**Dark Cupid: Ladybug! (He yelled at Ladybug and he is also angry at her)**

**Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat! (Cat Noir stands up then he yells and he continues to fight Ladybug by chasing her until he sits on top of her)**

**(Then Dark Cupid tells Cat Noir to take Ladybug's Miraculous from her and he obeys Dark Cupid's orders while he washes his hands at the fountain.)**

**Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!**

**Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally, I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag! (He still is sitting on top of Ladybug so he can reveal her secret identity to him and Dark Cupid)**

**(Before Cat Noir find out who Ladybug really is, she grabs his face and she kisses him to break the spell and he stops taking Ladybug's Miraculous and the kiss is preventing him from finding out her secret identity)**

*Off screen* *Marinette blushes* *Most people aww* "So that's what happened" Adrien said softly

**Cat Noir: Huh? (He gasps) What am I doing here? (He doesn't remember what happened to him.)**

**(Ladybug grabs his hand and she carries him.)**

**Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (She throws Cat Noir but he screams and he lands on top of Dark Cupid and she tells Cat Noir to take villain's quiver pin from him.) Grab it! Grab the pin!**

**Dark Cupid: No!**

**Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. (Cat Noir destroys the sash with Cataclysm) Happy Valentine's Day! (Cat Noir tells Dark Cupid, Happy Valentine's Day while he throws the quiver pin to Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (she drops the quiver pin) Whoops! (she stomps on the pin to release the akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (she catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (She releases the akuma to turn it back to a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous ladybug! (she throws the Lucky Charm into the air and its energy restoring everything back to normal)**

**Alya: (she is about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half) What the heck am I doing?**

**Chloé: (to Sabrina) What the heck are you doing?!**

**Sabrina: (she is scribbling on Adrien's portrait) I have no idea!**

**Kim: (he transforms back to his normal self) Huh?**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops!**

**Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.**

**Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...**

**Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous also beeps)**

**Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!**

**Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!**

**Ladybug: (she laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both superheroes run away opposite directions)**

*Off screen* *Everyone giggles*

**Hawk Moth: Grrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day! (his window closes)**

**(Place des Vosges)**

**Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!**

**Marinette: That was before...**

**Tikki: Before what? Tell me!**

**Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.**

**Tikki: Ah! This is a big day!**

**(Adrien's room)**

**Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (he eats his Camembert)**

*Off screen* *Tikki and Adrien groan*

**Adrien: You think it's funny, huh? (Adrien is feeling down because his alter ego was being rude to Marinette's alter ego) Ugh!**

**Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (he chooses, between all the cards and he picked a heart-shaped one by tossing the card to Adrien while he is laying facing down on the bed while he is closing his eyes)**

**Adrien: (he sees the card and he is surprised that someone responded to his poem while he is sitting on his bed) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (he starts to read the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (he gasps)**

*off screen* *Marinette and Adrien blush* *most people aww*

**Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.**

**Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug?**

**Plagg: Oh, please.**

*Off screen* *I was technically right, Plagg," Adrien stated

"Whatever," Plagg responded with a mouth full of Camembert.

**(Marinette)**

**Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?**

**Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!**

**Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?**

**(Both of them laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)**

*Off screen* *Most people facepalm is unison* "Ok, we will start the Christmas episode in 5 minutes," Kitty exclaimed, because she loves Christmas.

_**Authors note: The Christmas special will be posted on the 24th a.k.a Christmas eve, again I apologize for not getting this to you sooner. **_


	5. The Christmas Special: Santa Claws

**Authors note: Song lyrics will be italic so you can tell the difference easier (still not gonna be that easy, don't attack me)**

*5 mins after Dark Cupid ended* "Ok, now we will be watching the christmas special or Santa Claws, if that's better for you," Kitty said excited, she had been waiting for them to watch this for most of the previous hour, she turned it on and sat down to enjoy this episode for the millionth time.

***On screen* (Bakery)**

**Tom & Sabine: **_** Merry Christmas to all **_

**Marinette:**_** Mom and Dad, I'll help you in the bakery. To hand the Christmas logs to all my friends you see. **_** (Marinette passes the log to Alya but it falls. Alya catches it.) **_**Merry Christmas Alya and your family! **_

_**Alya: Thanks my BFF, the same to you three! **_

**(Alix and her father arrives. Marinette passes the log to them.)**

_**Marinette: Alix and her dad, Merry Christmas to you! **_

_**Mr. Kubdel: Tom, Sabine, Marinette Happy Holidays too. **_

**(Rose and Juleka arrives. Marinette passes the log to them.)**

_**Marinette: Rose and Juleka, gifts for you, you bet! **_

**Rose: **_** Merry Christmas to you! **_

**Juleka: **_** Merry Christmas Marinette. **_

**(Nadja arrives. Marinette passes Manon to her with the log.)**

**Marinette: **_** Manon, Merry Christmas, and Nadja! **_** (Nino arrives. Marinette passes the log.) **_** Merry Christmas, Nino **_**(Sabrina arrives. Marinette passes Manon to her with the log**_**.) and Sabrina!**__** Merry Christmas, Chl- **_**(Chloé and her father arrives. Marinette stops singing.)**

**Chloé: Do you want a photo?**

*Off screen* *groans of annoyance*

***On screen* Sabine: Marinette, it's Christmas!**

**Marinette: **_** Merry Christmas, Chloé. **_

**Chloé: Could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you.**

*off screen* *more groans of annoyance*

***On screen* (Marinette sings even louder)**

**Marinette: **_** MERRY CHRISTMAS CHLOÉ! **_

**André: Chloé, it's Christmas**

**(Chloé sings towards Marinette.)**

**Chloé: **_** MERRY CHRISTMAS MARINETTE! **__**(Whispers)**_** But I hate your guts, don't you forget!**

**Tom, Sabine, Marinette & André: **_** Merry Christmas to all! **_

**(Chloé and her father leaves. Tom and Sabine kisses Marinette. Adrien's bodyguard arrives.)**

**Marinette: Adrien's bodyguard. The present! I'll be right back! (runs off to her room.)**

**(Marinette's room)**

**Marinette: I don't believe this! Where's the gift? Where did I put it? I'm so lame!**

**(Tikki flies out and pulls the present.)**

**Tikki: It's right here, Marinette. See?**

**Marinette: **_**(takes the present)**_** Ah! Thanks, Tikki.**

**(Place des Vosges)**

**Marinette: Excuse me? Wait! If you don't mind, this is.. this is for Adrien.**

**(Adrien's bodyguard takes the gift.)**

**Marinette: Can you wish him a Merry Christmas from me, that is.. I mean it could be from you too, in fact Merry Christmas to you from.. um, ah.. me, of course.. ah (laughs. Marinette waves goodbye and the bodyguard leaves.) I hope Adrien has a good Christmas. (looks the skies and an image of Adrien appears.)**

*off screen* *Marinette blushes*

***On screen* (Agreste mansion)**

**Adrien: Check it out, Nathalie. Do you think he will like all the decorations?**

**(Adrien's bodyguard enters the house.)**

**Adrien: He should be down here already. Did you call him?**

**Nathalie: Perhaps we should give him... a few more minutes.**

**(Adrien looks disappointed.)**

**Adrien: What's the point? He's not coming. (Adrien walks and his bodyguard gives him Marinette's present.) Thank you. (Adrien walks up to his room.) Merry Christmas both of you.**

**(Gabriel's atelier)**

**(Nathalie knocks the door.)**

**Gabriel: Yes?**

_**(Nathalie enters the room.)**_

**Nathalie: I can imagine how difficult it must be for you, sir. But it's also Adrien's first Christmas without his mother. I really think, sir…**

**Gabriel: I know, you're right. I'll go see him. I just need a little more time.**

**Nathalie: Of course. (leaves the room)**

**(Adrien's room)**

**Adrien: He's still only thinking of himself! I just want this terrible day to be over and done with! I hate Christmas!**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**(The streets of Paris)**

**Cat Noir: **

_**It's Christmas in Paris, all is cheery and bright! **_

_**But I'm all alone tonight. **_

**(Marinette and her parents are seen having a Christmas dinner.) **

_**Families are together, with their gifts by their side.**_

_**Only Cat Noir's alone tonight. **_

**(Chloé and her father are seen having a Christmas dinner.) **

_**There's no warmth for me, no tenderness for me.**_

_**I'm alone like a cat in the night!**_

_**I'm a sad lonely kitty! **_

_**won't anyone take pity? **_

_**Cat Noir is alone tonight! **_

_**Cat Noir is alone tonight! **_

**(Hôtel de Ville)**

**Cat Noir: **_** No cares about me, if I'm lost or I'm found and I'm just a cat in the night! **_

_**I'll take your symbol of joy and burn it to the ground. **_

_**I'm the vengeful cat of the night!**_

_**I'm the vengeful cat of the night! **_

_**Ca-ta-cly-sm! **_

*Off screen* *Gasps of shock*

***On screen* (He attempts to use his power against the Christmas tree but a vision of his mother appears.)**

**I can't do it! I can't do it! **

*Off screen* "So Cat Noir is the new grinch," Alix mentioned jokingly

"Yeah, and Adrien's mom is the new Cindy Lou," Kim responded, also joking. Everyone but Adrien, Marinette, Kagami, and Gabriel started laughing. Kitty paused the episode and waited for them to calm down, but when she noticed Adrien has started to cry, she realised it was enough, but before she could say anything, Marinette cut in and yelled sternly, "STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" In that moment everyone calmed down. "Thank you, Marinette, Now if you guys can stop the hurtful jokes we can continue," Kitty said also stern, everyone who was laughing nodded, and Kitty unpaused the episode.

***On screen* (Cat Noir uses his power against a Gabriel advertisement and it collapses.)**__

_**I'm cold and alone, I don't want to be in pain. **_

_**All that anger was all in vain. **_

_**I need to go back home to try and find a way. **_

_**Tomorrow will be a brand new day. **_

**Let's go home now. Plagg, claws out. **

**(Cat Noir transforms back into Adrien.)**

**Adrien: Plagg? Plagg!?**

**Plagg: **_** I wish that I can help you, to assist with your transformation. But I can't Adrien, don't you see? I'm tired and distress, I got nothing to digest, I'm weak and I'm running out empty. **_

**Adrien: Plagg? Plagg, what have I done? Wait, I'll help you! (Adrien searches for Camembert and finds Marinette's present. He unwraps it, finding that it's a hat, and puts Plagg on it. He notices a letter signed by Marinette and reads it.) "Merry Christmas". Signed Marinette. She's so awesome! We're going to fix you right up, Plagg! (puts the letter back to his shirt. bell rings) Do you hear that? It's Christmas! (he stands up and the letter falls.) Merry Christmas, Plagg.**

**Plagg: Merry Christmas, Adrien.**

**(Agreste mansion) **

**Gabriel: Adrien. Adrien? **_**(notices open window)**_** Adrien! **_**(Nathalie and Adrien's chauffeur walk in.)**_** Go and find him immediately! Immediately!**

**Nathalie: Hello? Yes, Merry Christmas.**

**Nino: No Ma'am, he's not at my house.**

**Alya: Adrien? Isn't he at home?**

**Kim: He's been kidnapped? No joke.**

*Off screen* "Seriously? You thought I was kidnapped, I sneak out all the time," Adrien said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

***On screen* Roger: Don't worry, Sabrina. We'll find your friend wherever he is.**

**Sabine: Kidnapped? I'm sure there's another explanation.**

**Tom: Let's take a look around the neighborhood, just in case. The presents can wait. You wanna come, Marinette?**

**Marinette: I'm not feeling so great, I'll just wait here at home and if I hear anything, I'll call you right away. 'kay? Quick, we've gotta find Adrien.**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**[Transformation sequence]**

**(Streets of Paris)**

**Adrien: Don't worry, Plagg, I'll find you something to eat. I can't promise it'll be Camembert.**

**Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! No need to grab now, children. Good old Santa Claus has a gift for everyone.**

**Girl: These gifts are so lame, and I bet this is totally fake!**

**Santa: Hey! Easy on the beard.**

**Boy: Yeah! Totally. No way you're the real Santa Claus.**

**Adrien: Hey! What's wrong with you? Even if he's not the real one, what would Santa think of your behavior?**

**Man: The young man's absolutely right. kids, say sorry right now.**

**Kids: Sorry, Santa Claus.**

**Santa: It's no big deal, children. Merry Christmas anyway.**

**Man: Same to you.**

**Adrien: I'm sorry Sir, are you okay?**

**Santa: Fine. Don't worry, I'm a tough old Santa. But, what are you doing out at this time of night? Are you lost? You're not exactly dressed for the cold weather. Maybe you'd like some hot chocolate, I've got some left.**

**Adrien: Yeah, I'd love some Sir, doesn't get much better than that.**

_**(Plagg comes out of Adrien's Christmas hat)**_

**Plagg: Ahem!**

**Adrien: Except maybe a slice of Camembert?**

**Santa: Oh you're in luck! I've still got some sandwich leftover. This is some of the smelliest cheese I've ever come across. Hmm, that smells… perfect. To each it's own. So you're not lost then, I hope.**

_**(Adrien feeds Plagg one slice of Camembert)**_

**Adrien: It's my first Christmas without my mom, sir. And my father…**

**Santa: Doesn't know how to move on? I understand. But you dad must be wondering where you are, you know. He must be very worried about you. Now that you've gotten out of the house and cleared your thoughts a bit, don't you think it'd be a good idea to go home?**

**Adrien: Yeah, you're right.**

**Santa: Atta boy, that's what Christmas is all about. Families together. I'll take you there on my sleigh.**

**Adrien: (To Plagg) C'mon, Plagg. (To Santa) Alright, but you put this on.**

**Santa: Hmm?**

**Adrien: The friend who gave it to me would want you to have it.**

**Santa: A present, for me?**

**Adrien: Everyone deserves a Christmas present.**

**Santa: Thanks a lot, son.**

**(****Hôtel de Ville)**

**Ladybug: **_**(singing) **__**There is only one thing this kind of damage can bring:**_

_**Cat Noir's Cataclysm, am I right?**_

_**And look this gift wrap too, it's an important clue**_

_**It's from my present to Adrien tonight**_

_**Adrien disappears and Cat Noir steps in**_

_**He must be working to protect him**_

_**My only explanation, my speculation**_

_**Is that some supervillain is after Adrien!**_

*Off screen* *Marinette caught Kitty repeatedly facepalming in annoyance*

_**It's a good thing I'm here, I'll protect him without fear**_

_**This boy that I secretly love**_

*Off screen* *Marinette and Adrien blushed like crazy, and I mean like crazy*

_***On screen* And with all of my might, I'll save you tonight!**_

_**You're the boy that I secretly love**_

_**If you never know it's true, I'll be there for you**_

_**You're the boy that I secretly love**_

_**But what would you do, if you knew what's true?**_

*Off screen* "Love you back M'lady," Whispered Adrien to Marinette, she smiled awkwardly, both Adrien and her were still blushing.

_***On screen* That's why I so secretly love you **_

**Ladybug: Who could possibly been akumatized on Christmas Eve? Footsteps.**

**(Streets of Paris)**

**Adrien: How about you, sir? Where will you be celebrating Christmas?**

**Santa: Me? I have all of Paris. The whole world even! Ho, ho, ho!**

**Adrien: All by yourself, huh? Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Take me back home and have Christmas with us! I need you to bring the Christmas spirit back into our home.**

**Santa: All right then. But I can't stay for too long, you do know that Santa's very busy at Christmas time.**

**Adrien: Thank you!**

**Adrien: How about you, sir? Where will you be celebrating Christmas?**

**Santa: Me? I have all of Paris. The whole world even! Ho, ho, ho!**

**Adrien: All by yourself, huh? Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Take me back home and have Christmas with us! I need you to bring the Christmas spirit back into our home.**

**Santa: All right then. But I can't stay for too long, you do know that Santa's very busy at Christmas time.**

**Adrien: Thank you!**

**(Outside the Agreste Mansion)**

**Gabriel: Adrien, is that you? Who are you?**

**Santa: Isn't it obvious? I'm Santa Claus!**

**Gabriel: Really now? That would make me the Easter Bunny. You're here for money, I suppose? I'll get my bodyguard to deal with you.**

**Adrien: No, you're wrong, father!**

**Ladybug: No, he's not. Your father's got the right idea. He's a supervillain under Hawk Moth's control.**

**Adrien: What?**

**Santa: You're all totally crazy!**

**Adrien: What? No, Ladybug stop! That man hasn't been akumatized!**

**Ladybug: I know when I'm looking at an akuma victim, trust me.**

**Santa: C'mon! **_**(runs away on his sleigh)**_

**Ladybug: You're safe now. Go on home.**

**Adrien: (To LB) No wait! (To Plagg) Plagg-**

**Nathalie: Adrien.**

**(Streets of Paris)**

**Santa: C'mon ponies, giddy up! **_**(Ladybug wraps Santa with her yo-yo and takes him out of his sleigh, headfirst into the snow)**_** Hey! Are you out of your mind? This hurts really bad!**

**(Hawk Moth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: Ahh. Without even knowing it, you're giving me the best Christmas gift ever, Ladybug. An innocent man wrongly accused, and the spirit of Christmas is broken! (he turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma. You have all that you need to evilize this Santa.**

**(Agreste mansion)**

**Natalie: Where are you going, Adrien?**

**Adrien: To my room, of course, since my father isn't celebrating Christmas.**

**Nathalie: Of course he is Adrien. Your father came to see earlier, but you'd gone out. I'll tell him that you're waiting for him. Just making sure you'll stay in your room this time.**

**Adrien: Yeah, okay.**

**(Streets of Paris)**

**Ladybug: You… So you're not a supervillain?**

**Santa: Of course I'm not! I think you've been reading too many comic books, young lady.**

**Ladybug: I'm so sorry, um, let me help you-**

**Santa: No thank you! I think you've helped me enough. **_**(he walks away and Ladybug swings away)**_

**Santa: Nobody around here respects the spirit of Christmas anymore. **_**(the akuma enters his hat)**_

**Hawk Moth: Well, I believe in you. Santa Claws, I am Hawk Moth. They wrongly accused you of being a supervillain, so that's what you'll get to be from now on. In exchange, since I've been good enough all year round, I'm going to ask you for two gifts. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

**Santa: I shall deliver. Merry Christmas, Hawk Moth!**

**Santa Claws: Ladybug! **_**(singing)**__** You think you can get away with making fun of me? You think you can get away with accusing me? I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night. (he throws her a present full of bats and flies away on his sleigh)**_

**(Agreste mansion)**

**Adrien: Santa Claus?**

**Santa Claws: Not exactly! **_**(singing)**__** I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night. **__**(throws them a present full of spiders and his chauffeur runs away)**_** I'll do you no harm, Adrien. I'm in your debt! You gave me a present, and that I won't forget. In fact, I will avenge you! I'll avenge us too.**

**Adrien: No, wait!**

**Santa Claws: This will be the Christmas of revenge!**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

**(Le Grand Paris)**

**André: Santa Claus has come this year, my sweet Chloé!**

**Chloé: Aaah!**

**Santa Claws: Horrible Christmas, everyone! (singing) I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel **

**Chloé: Hey! My presents!**

**Santa Claws: (singing) with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night. (Santa Claws flies away on his sleigh) Horrible Christmas, everyone!**

**Ladybug: It's just the two of us, Santa Claws!**

**Cat Noir: The three of us, m'Lady.**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir? Where were you? What happened to Adrien?**

**Cat Noir: It's a-, long story. Cats have their little secrets too, y'know? (they get on Santa Claw's sleigh) Who's going to deliver presents to the children now, Santa Claws?**

**Santa Claws: There are no more presents, no more spirit of Christmas! You should've been good. (He throws Cat Noir a present which throws him off of the flying sleigh)**

**Cat Noir: (while falling) I've been good all year round!**

**Ladybug: Not enough, apparently. (She dives down to save him) Hang on! (she ties her yo-yo to Santa Claw's sleigh)**

**Santa Claws: How 'bout a nice sleigh ride, my little, wretched elves! Ho, ho, ho, ho! Hold on! Here we go!**

**Cat Noir: Don't you have to have a license to drive one of these things?**

**Santa Claws: It's time to open your gifts, kiddies!**

**Ladybug: I'm gonna try to stop the sleigh. You deal with Santa Claws! (Cat Noir fight with Santa Claws. Ladybug gets on one of the reindeer) Woah, slow down! (Santa Claws falls off the sleigh, but Cat Noir catches him)**

**Santa Claws: Thank you. (He throws Cat Noir off the sleigh)**

**Cat Noir: Woah, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Not again! (She dives down to save him and swings them into Alya's house)**

**(Césaire apartment)**

**Alya: Ladybug? Cat Noir? Now that's a Christmas scoop! Anything you'd like to say for the Ladyblog?**

**Ladybug: Uh, it's not at all what it looks like. (She giggles awkwardly) **

*Off screen* *People chuckle*

***On screen* **_**(Santa Claws flies by and Cat Noir is about to follow him, but Ladybug stops him)**_** No, wait. This isn't gonna work. Lucky Charm! **_**(Ladybug's Lucky Charm gives her a box)**_

**Cat Noir: I hope it's not trying to tell us to move to another city.**

**Ladybug: I need packing tape, scissors and office supplies. Do you guys have those things here?**

**Alya: In there.**

**Marlena: Right here.**

**Etta & Ella: And here!**

**Ladybug: My Christmas list. Go to the Dupain-Cheng's bakery and grab these items. Then meet me back at the Eiffel Tower, I'll explain everything once we're there.**

**Cat Noir: I've always dreamed of being your Santa Claus, M'Lady.**

*Off screen* *People aww*

***On screen* Ladybug: Don't worry, Christmas will be back to normal soon enough.**

**Alya: Go get 'em. Lady-Claus.**

**(Eiffel Tower)**

**Santa Claws: It's me.**

**Cat Noir: **_**(singing)**__** Santa, you're the winner. We stand down and surrender. We fear you have defeated us, so we give you our Miraculous. But beforehand, here is a gift for you. 'Cause on Christmas Eve, even you have a right to that too. **_

**Santa Claws: A present? For me?**

**Hawk Moth: Don't listen to him, it has to be a trap!**

**Cat Noir: **_**(singing)**__** Rebel with the cause, you give us so much fright. We all have the right to a present on Christmas night. **__**(Santa Claws tries to take the present, but Ladybug jumps out of it)**_

**Ladybug: Merry Christmas! **_**(Ladybug ties up Santa Claws)**_

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! **_**(Cat Noir takes Santa Claws' hat and destroys it, then hands it to Ladybug.)**_** Merry Christmas, m'lady.**

**Ladybug: Thanks, kitty. No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! **_**(she tosses the Lucky Charm in the air, returning everything to normal)**_

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir. Go ahead and enjoy your Christmas this time, but we'll see who gets the best presents next Christmas.**

**(Gabriel's atelier)**

**Gabriel: Adrien. You understand I can't have you disappearing like that. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. **_**(the bell rings, Nathalie picks up and opens the gate)**_

**Nathalie: I think it's for you. **_**(they go to the foyer and open the front door)**_** I informed everyone that Adrien was home, safe and sound, sir. They were all worried about their friend.**

**Adrien: Oh please, father. It's Christmas!**

**Gabriel: Of course. Come on in.**

**Nino: Aww, brother!**

**Nathalie: **_**(singing)**__** Merry Christmas, Adrien. **_

**All: Merry Christmas to all!**

**Adrien: **_**(looking at his family portrait with his mom)**_** Merry Christmas, mom.**

*Off screen* "We will be watching The Collector next, and watch out, Hawkmoth, soon your little secret will be out of the bag," Kitty said with a smirk.

_Authors note: Thank you for reading, Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!_


	6. The Collector

**Authors note: Hear we are, the one we've all been waiting for, the Hawk Moth reveal! What could go wrong?**

*5 mins after, as usual* "Ok everyone, we will now be watching "The Collector", and one big secret will be revealed," Kitty said staring at Gabriel with a death glare.

**(Fu's shop)**

**Wayzz: Master, are you okay?**

**Master Fu: She's here!**

**(Marinette knocks on the door and Wayzz flies off and hides inside the phonograph.)**

**Master Fu: Hello, Ladybug!**

**Tikki: ****I know you never wanted me to bring her here again but... you must see what she's discovered. Show him, Marinette.**

**Marinette:I've been here; I've met you before. You're the healer that cured Tikki when she was sick! (Marinette has flashbacks of her meeting Master Fu.) Soo... I'm guessing you're not really a vet?**

**Master Fu: Not really. That was your first day of school, that wasn't a chance meeting either. (Master Fu has flashbacks of Marinette helping him.) Marinette, you're always ready to help others. I knew that day, that very moment, that you'd make a fantastic Ladybug!**

**Marinette: But, who are you?**

**(Master Fu stands up and guides Marinette to the phonograph and uses the code which unlocks access to the Miracle box.)**

**Tikki: Master Fu is the last known member of the Order of the guardians!**

**Wayzz: (Wayzz gets out of the phonograph and starts talking to Marinette.) Guardians of the Miraculous! I'm Wayzz, Master Fu's kwami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Marinette.**

**Marinette: Uhh, you too! (chuckles)**

**Master Fu: We guardians are responsible for protecting and distributing the Miraculous, for the good of all humanity. We are chosen in childhood and trained for many years, specially for this mission. When we were much, much younger, we... (sighs) I made a mistake. The guardians' temple was destroyed, all because of me! Two of the Miraculous were lost that day. The Butterfly and the Peacock. Also gone forever was the ancient Spellbook!**

**Marinette: But all it has are drawings of old superheroes and a bunch of strange symbols.**

**Master Fu: Not strange to a Guardian. Back in the days, I was never given the opportunity to even have a look at it, but I've been taught enough to be able to partially decipher the code.**

**(Marinette looks at Tikki, then hands the Miraculous book to Master Fu.)**

**Master Fu: These pages contain various spells capable of giving Ladybug and Cat Noir special abilities we haven't known about, until now! Obviously, this book is invaluable.**

**(Adrien's room)**

**Gabriel: Why did you take the book?**

**Adrien: I... I just wanted to know what you were hiding behind that portrait that was so important. You.. you never told me about those things. I was intending to give it back to you, I swear! But then... I lost it.**

**Gabriel: How can I possibly trust you again, Adrien?**

**Adrien: Sorry... I'll get you another copy.**

**Gabriel: It's one of a kind! The book's the source of my inspiration.**

**Adrien: I didn't know that. I hardly know anything about you, Father.**

**Gabriel: You won't be returning to school. You'll be home-schooled again...with Nathalie.**

**(Adrien is disappointed. Nathalie looks at Adrien and Gabriel leaves the room.)**

**(Fu's shop)**

**Master Fu: I've always believed that whoever possessed this spellbook must also have the Peacock and the Butterfly Miraculous.**

**Marinette: Wait a sec, you mean whoever owned the spellbook could be Hawk Moth?**

**Master Fu: How did you discover this book, Marinette?**

**Marinette: (Marinette has a flashback of Adrien with the Miraculous book.) I... uh... I found it, lying on a bench in a park close to... close to the school.**

**Master Fu: You didn't see who it belonged to, then?**

**Marinette: No. No, I...didn't.**

**(Tikki looks at Marinette in a bewildered manner.)**

**Master Fu: What a shame. For a moment, I thought we were about to discover the identity of Hawk Moth. We would've had a chance to defeat him.**

**Marinette: Uh... I could investigate if you want.**

**(Master Fu closes the book.)**

**Master Fu: But you must be very careful, Marinette. If you succeed, you may well find yourself face to face with Hawk Moth.**

**Marinette: I'll be very careful, I promise.**

**(Marinette stands up and leaves the shop along with Tikki.)**

**(Streets of Paris)**

**(Marinette is panting.)**

**Tikki: (pops out from Marinette's purse.) Why did you lie to Master Fu?!**

**Marinette: I couldn't tell him that Adrien was the one who had the book. Adrien can't be Hawk Moth! (gasps) But what if he is? (runs to a nearby Gabriel advertisement pole, right next to the school. She then imagines that Adrien is Hawk Moth.) Th-That would mean that I'm crazy in love with a supervillain! I can't be crazy in love with a supervillain... I... I'd have to fight him and…**

*Off screen* "So you admit that you're crazy in love with Adrien," Alya said with a grin, Marinette and Adrien blush

**Tikki: Calm down Marinette, I'm sure there's an explanation.**

**Marinette: I need to get to the bottom of this.**

**Tikki: Do you know where to find Adrien?**

**Marinette: I know that boy's schedule by heart.**

**Tikki: Let's go.**

**(Marinette runs towards the school.**

**(Locker room)**

**Marinette: I don't see him. Something's up. Adrien never misses his fencing lessons.**

**(Hallway)**

**Chloé: Oh no! (Marinette runs over to the sound of Chloé's voice**

**(****Miss Bustier's classroom)**

**Chloé: This is a terrible tragedy! (crying)**

**Marinette: What's up with her?**

**Chloé: Adrien's never coming back to school. Ever! Oh.. (continues crying.)**

**Kim: His dad grounded him.**

**Max: For life.**

**Marinette: What? Why?**

**Nino: Something about losing this major important book that belongs to his dad.**

**Marinette: His dad? Hah! Phew.**

**Chloé: (irately) "Phew?"**

**Marinette: (initially sheepish) Phew. Cause I... I was scared it was super serious. I mean, yeah, sure, it really is serious but it's not like he's sick or anything, you know. Surely we can fix this, right? We won't just stand by and let this happen! Ha! (Marinette then runs off and leaves the classroom.)**

**(Bathroom)**

**Marinette: So it wasn't Adrien's book. It was his father's! Adrien isn't Hawk Moth! (sighs in relief) I knew it! Adrien doesn't have an evil bone in his body.**

**Tikki: Except, according to Nino, Adrien **_**did**_** take the book without his father's permission.**

**Marinette: Well, he must've had a good reason to do it.**

**Tikki: You realize, based on Master Fu's theory, Adrien's father could be Hawk Moth.**

**Marinette: No way! It couldn't be! Hmm... An eccentric artist who never leaves his home. Mysterious, very intelligent, but cold, even with his own son. This is a very strong lead, Tikki!**

**Tikki: Please be careful, Marinette!**

**Marinette: I will. Tikki, Spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into ladybug) **

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**(Rooftops)**

**Cat Noir: (voicemail) Has the cat got your tongue? Leave a message!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, I think I know who Hawk Moth is! Get your whiskers over here fast!**

**(Gabriel's atelier)**

**Nathalie: What will you do without the book?**

**(Gabriel opens a blank notebook then closes it before handing it to Nathalie.)**

**Gabriel: You know where this goes.**

**(Gabriel storms around while Nathalie walks toward the painting. Gabriel grabs a picture of Adrien off the wall and throws it on the floor, followed by a second picture of Adrien. He walks over to a small shelf in a cupboard, briefly looking at a drawing Adrien made when he was younger before throwing that as well. He proceeds to smash other objects.)**

**(Adrien's room)**

**Plagg:Look on the bright side. Your father could've found out about me! It's a good thing we kwamis can never be filmed or photographed. Ah, those photographers have no idea what they're missing!**

**Adrien: I've gotta find that book, or I'll never be allowed to return to school.**

**Plagg: Return to school?! Are you crazy?! No more homework, no more alarm clocks! **

**We should be celebrating! Hey, I know! (flies off, only to return carrying a huge jar of Camembert) I named this piece El Plaggo. It's been maturing for nine hundred and ninety-nine days!**

*Off screen* Everybody but Plagg 'ew's

**(Adrien hears objects being broken to pieces and runs out of his room with his bodyguard following close behind.)**

**Adrien: What was that?!**

**(Adrien and his bodyguard run downstairs, only to be greeted by Nathalie guarding the door to Gabriel's atelier.)**

**Nathalie: Your father is very busy.**

**(Gabriel has been continuing to smash things to pieces inside his atelier in displeasure. He throws a mannequin on the floor, breaking it in two. He then breaks another mannequin before heading over to something else. No more breaking is heard.)**

**Nathalie: Shouldn't Adrien be practicing his piano right now?**

**(Adrien's bodyguard nods and looks briefly at Adrien before escorting him upstairs. Nathalie watches silently as Adrien looks back sadly.)**

**(Hawk moth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: I feel...the wrath of a father betrayed by his son. What perfect prey for my akuma! (A butterfly flies into his open palm and he then transforms it into an akuma.) Stay close, my little akuma!**

**(The akuma flies towards the window, but then stops and hovers at the opening.)**

**Hawk Moth: Dark wings, fall! (detransforms, and Nooroo comes out of the Miraculous, facing the all-too-familiar man)**

**Nooroo: Uh, why is the akuma still here?**

**(The view faces the man, who takes off his tie, revealing the Butterfly Miraculous under it, and showing that Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste.)**

*Off screen* Everyone gasps in shock. Kitty pauses so everyone can process. After a minute of processing Adrien's shock turns into rage, "HOW COULD YOU, FATHER, HOW COULD YOU?!" Adrien yelled with tears in his eyes, Marinette took him aside to calm him down a bit, after a bit of conversation, Adrien was still frustrated but calmer, "Come on, kitty," Marinette said, about to bring Adrien back in, but before she could, he kissed her, then they went back in to the theater, and Kitty unpaused the episode

**Gabriel: I must become someone else to lead them astray.**

**Nooroo: I don't understand, Master.**

**Gabriel: Nooroo, I renounce you... (takes off the Butterfly Miraculous, causing Nooroo to get sucked into it; then puts the Miraculous into a small box) ...temporarily. (A spotlight shines on his empty replacement notebook. Gabriel walks over and grabs it. He then opens it) Come to me, my little akuma, and evilize me!**

**(The akuma flies into Gabriel's notebook, transforming him.)**

**Collector: I am now...the Collector! My book of inspiration has been taken from me, so I shall build a new one! And perhaps pick up a Miraculous or two while I'm at it! (laughs evilly)**

**(Adrien's room**

**Adrien: My father's angry because of me; he won't forgive me until I find that book.**

**Plagg: May I remind you that you're actually grounded?**

**Adrien: Adrien is, but Cat Noir isn't. Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: Oh my!**

_**[Transformation Sequence]**_

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

**(Cat Noir receives a notification from his baton and opens up a message he's received from Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: (from recorded message) Cat Noir, I think I know who Hawk Moth is. Get your whiskers over here, fast!**

**Cat Noir: Wow! I guess the Spellbook will have to wait a bit longer.**

**(Cat Noir extends his baton and vaults off, leaving his room.)**

**(Agreste mansion)**

**Collector: Nathalie! You'll be the first of my many inspirations to come.**

**Nathalie: Mr. Agreste?**

**Collector: You will call me...the Collector. (swings his book at Nathalie and traps her inside his notebook; then does the same to Adrien's bodyguard a moment later, before going up to Adrien's room and knocking on the door) Adrien...I have a great collection I want to show you.**

**(The Collector kicks open the door to Adrien's room and enters. When he sees that the piano music he heard had been coming from a CD player perched on the piano, he angrily swipes up the CD player, and growls.)**

**(The Louvre)**

**August's mother: Cheese!**

**(As the Louvre pyramid gets trapped inside the Collector's notebook, people start screaming and run away with fear. Inside the Louvre, the Collector traps the portrait of the Mona Lisa, and, outside again, Jagged Stone along with Fang.)**

**(TVi studio)**

**Nadja: Don't be bemused, it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chama—**

**Collector: (swipes Nadja into his notebook) Since the book that used to fill my life is gone, I'm going to use your life to fill up this new one!**

**(Hôtel de Ville)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: People of Paris—**

**(Lieutenant Roger and the other pedestrians gasp after the mayor gets trapped inside the villain's notebook.)**

**(Rooftops, near the Eiffel Tower.)**

**The Collector: (throws his notebook across the Eiffel Tower, trapping it inside his notebook book with the notebook returning to him like a boomerang) Nothing can inspire me more than imprisoning Ladybug and Cat Noir in these pages forever.**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont rooftop.)**

**Ladybug: (grunts and slides open her yo-yo to contact Cat Noir) Cat Noir, what did you do? (suddenly sees Cat Noir arriving) Cat Noir, did you get my messages?**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, and I can't wait to know more, M'Lady-tective. So, who's the suspect?**

**Ladybug: Gabriel Agreste.**

**(Cat Noir gasps and almost trips after hearing the suspect's name.)**

**Ladybug: You know, the fashion designer?**

**Cat Noir: You got proof?**

**Ladybug: (stammers, as it is mostly secret) I can't tell you.**

**Cat Noir: So, I'm supposed to just...accept that?**

**Ladybug: You must trust me on this. But it all makes sense. Gabriel Agreste is a secretive man and he never leaves his house. And get this. (shows Cat Noir images of Gabriel's fashion design logos on her yo-yo screen) Check out his brand's logo.**

**Cat Noir: (stunned) A butterfly? (has flashbacks of the butterfly patterns on furniture inside his house, and sighs after thinking about it)**

**Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: (with grim determination) It's time to get the bottom of this.**

**(Cat Noir and Ladybug leave the school to go and investigate.)**

**Collector: (behind a statue) My plan is working perfectly!**

**(Gabriel's atelier)**

**Ladybug: (shocked) Whoa, what happened here? Looks like somebody had a little tantrum.**

**(Cat Noir sees his painting of him and his family that was thrown on the floor by his father. Cat Noir sighs with heartache.)**

**Ladybug: Are you sure you're okay?**

**Cat Noir: Yeah. Yeah, let's keep going.**

**Ladybug: (gasps) He's got a son! Let's go check his room; make sure nothing's happened to him.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir run towards the front hall until they see the Collector at the top of the main stairs.)**

**Cat Noir: Where's Gabriel Agreste?**

**Collector: There is no more Gabriel Agreste. There is only...the Collector!**

**(He throws his notebook towards Ladybug, trying to trap her inside of it; but she manages to dodge the hit, which leads the notebook to trap the Mansion entrance door instead. The notebook heads back the way it came, towards Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug knocks Cat Noir to the floor before the notebook manages to touch them.)**

**Collector: You won't be able to escape!**

**(The Collector's notebook continues chasing Ladybug and Cat Noir around the room as they both vault away from it using their yo-yo and staff. They then come to the large dining room.)**

**Ladybug: (to Cat Noir) Wait!**

**(Cat Noir throws his staff towards the Collector, only to have it trapped inside his notebook, which causes the superheroes to gasp.)**

**Collector: Nice piece, wouldn't you agree?**

**(Cat Noir throws a chair at the Collector, which gets trapped inside his notebook as well. Ladybug and Cat Noir continue running away back into the main hall. The Collector erases the trapped chair inside his notebook.)**

**Ladybug: The akuma's gotta be in that book!**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, but if we touch it, we'll disappear!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A set of pedals appears) A pedal? (Ladybug tries her Lucky Vision to figure out what to do with the pedal, but sees nothing.) I have no idea what to do with this. We need to stall him.**

**Collector: (uses his notebook to make the staircase disappear) Ladybug and Cat Noir, you shall be the masterpieces in my new book of inspiration.**

**(The fight continues with Ladybug and Cat Noir trying to avoid getting touched with the Collector's notebook. The Collector grunts when he vigorously tries to touch Cat Noir with his book but fails. Ladybug then attaches her yo-yo onto his arm, making his notebook released from his hand, which gives him the opportunity to touch Ladybug but that doesn't work either. Cat Noir kicks the notebook away from his hand, but the Collector kicks Cat Noir and tries to reach for his notebook. Ladybug uses her yo-yo and attaches it to the Collector's leg, pinning him to the floor. However, the Collector manages to grab his notebook and traps Ladybug's yo-yo inside. Ladybug shrieks as the loss of the yo-yo string throws her off-balance.)**

**Collector: My collection's growing!**

**Ladybug: No!**

**(Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Collector are grunting as they are fighting. As the Collector continues chasing Ladybug and Cat Noir, they jump up to the second floor.)**

**Cat Noir: So that must mean...Gabriel Agreste can't possibly be Hawk Moth, since he's been akumatized!**

*off screen* Plagg sighed and said, "How wrong you were"

"Plagg, you're not helping!" Marinette and Tikki said together

**Ladybug: You call Agreste turning into the Collector good news?!**

**(The superheroes are still running away from the Collector.)**

**(Adrien's room)**

_**(The superheroes barricade the door entrance using the furniture in Adrien's room to prevent the Collector from entering.)**_

**Ladybug: Gabriel Agreste's son isn't at home?**

**Cat Noir: Maybe the Collector's already captured him.**

**Ladybug: **_**(gasps in shock)**_** You think he'd take it out on his own son?**

**Cat Noir: Uh...**

**Collector: You cannot escape from me. **_**(laughs after making the objects blocking his way disappear)**_

**Ladybug: What if he has no pages left in his book? **_**(uses her Lucky Vision again, seeing certain objects, and figures out a plan)**_

_**(After the Collector manages to free himself from the barricaded entrance, he chases Ladybug and Cat Noir around the room. Ladybug hides behind the TV out of the Collector's sight.)**_

**Collector: But before I immortalize you, allow me to seize your Miraculous for Hawk Moth.**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, I need ammunition!**

_**(The Collector traps the TV and chases Ladybug.)**_

**Cat Noir: You need what?**

**Ladybug: We're gonna complete his collection!**

**Cat Noir: Very smart M'Lady, quite ingenious.**

**Ladybug: Less talking, more doing!**

_**(Ladybug detaches Cat Noir's tail from his suit and leaps next to the Foosball table while Cat Noir continues fighting the Collector by his library, until the Collector is thrown onto the rock-climbing wall.)**_

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

_**(Cat Noir uses the cataclysm on the bookshelf, with CDs dropping down. Ladybug then attaches the pedal along with Cat Noir's tail to the Foosball table to create a makeshift device)**_

**Ladybug: Ready, Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: I'm always ready for you, M'Lady!**

_**(Ladybug uses the makeshift device to fire numerous CDs dropped down by Cat Noir towards the Collector as he approaches Ladybug, capturing the CDs, thus neutralizing the pages inside his notebook.)**_

**Ladybug: Come on! Come on!**

**Cat Noir: No more ammo!**

_**(As the Collector closes in on Ladybug, he traps the Foosball table itself inside his notebook, and then touches Ladybug; but the pages of his notebook are filled up.)**_

**Collector: Huh? It's already full! **_**(The Collector is about to remove one of the CDs from his notebook, but Ladybug kicks the notebook out of his hand, with Cat Noir catching it and then throwing it to Ladybug)**_** My book! No!**

**Ladybug: **_**(rips the book into two pieces and the akuma flies out)**_** Miraculous Ladybug! **_**(throws the Lucky Charm into the air and turns everything back to normal, including returning Cat Noir's baton and he kisses it and Ladybug's yo-yo to them)**_** No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! **_**(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_** Gotcha! **_**(releases the akuma, turning it back into a normal butterfly)**_** Bye bye, little butterfly. **_**(The Collector turns back to Gabriel.)**_

**Ladybug: Pound...Uh. **_**(Ladybug sees Cat Noir heading towards Gabriel.)**_

**Cat Noir: Are you okay, Faaa...sir?**

**Gabriel: Cat Noir, Ladybug, what happened to me?**

**Cat Noir: You were akumatized by Hawk Moth. But don't worry, it's over now!**

**Gabriel: Thank you, thank you, both of you! **_**(gasps upon realizing that his son is nowhere to be seen)**_** Adrien...where is my son?**

**Cat Noir: He...must be hiding?**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir is right, otherwise your son would have reappeared right here.**

**Gabriel: Nothing must happen to him. He's too precious to me. **_**(puts his hands on the shoulders of Cat Noir, who gazes at him, smiling)**_

**Ladybug: **_**(notices the spots on her earring are about to wear off and warns Cat Noir)**_** We're about to transform back. Goodbye, Mr. Agreste.**

**Cat Noir: Don't worry yourself, sir. I'm sure your son is safe and sound.**

_**(Ladybug and Cat Noir vault off, assured that everything is fine with Gabriel. Gabriel smiles evilly to himself.)**_

**Gabriel: See you very soon!**

**(Fu's shop)**

**Marinette: So, since Gabriel Agreste was akumatized, he can't possibly be Hawk Moth, right?**

**Master Fu: That's very probable, but...how did you find out that Gabriel Agreste was the owner of the Spellbook?**

**Marinette: At first, I was thinking the book belonged to Gabriel Agreste's son, Adrien, 'cause I saw him with it at school — well before it was stolen by a girl and before Tikki got it back; and I'd only just met you so I...I didn't know if I could tell you that, so yeah.**

**Master Fu: You were afraid in case the one you love turned out to be Hawk Moth.**

**Marinette: (stammers) Wha... Uh, no, uh, how did you know that? I mean, I don't love him at all. (chuckles nervously as Master Fu giggles) Oh, all right, yes, Adrien is amazing. I couldn't stand the thought of him being a supervillain.**

**Master Fu: You know, Marinette, if we want to be stronger than Hawk Moth, we have to trust each other.**

**Marinette: I know; but now, Adrien will never be able to come back to school because I can never give him that book back. I'll never ever see him again! (falls over on the floor, whimpering)**

**Master Fu: There isn't a single problem that can't be solved, Marinette. (starts taking pictures of the contents of the Miraculous Spellbook using his phone) These modern inventions really are quite incredible. Hmm.**

**(Agreste mansion)**

**Marinette: So, when Adrien put the book down and walked away, I wanted to take a peek. You see, I thought it was a portfolio with lots of pictures of him 'cause he's so cute. Uh, but you already knew that. (giggles) Anyway, um, when he came back, I was scared he'd see me staring at his book so I hid it in my backpack and I know it was a dumb thing to do. I'm really, really sorry.**

**Gabriel: I see. So, you're one of his admirers?**

**Marinette: Admirers? Yeah. That's the word. (gives the Miraculous book back to Gabriel, who passes it to Nathalie) You won't say anything to him, will you? (Gabriel shakes his head for "no") Are you going to let Adrien come back to school?**

**Gabriel: Well, considering he didn't actually lose my book as it was borrowed by you, yes I will.**

**Marinette: (chuckles) Thank you. (Nathalie guides Marinette out the door) Hmm, can I ask you a question? (Gabriel nods) I flipped through the book and it looked really awesome. Those illustrations of legendary heroes are super...inspiring. Where did you get it?**

**Gabriel: I found it while I was on a trip overseas with my wife. I've never seen another copy of it.**

**Marinette: Well then, you're very lucky to own it. (waves and leaves)**

**Tikki: It was really brave what you just did for Adrien.**

**Marinette: Thanks, Tikki. All that really matters is for Adrien to be allowed out of the house again. (slowly wakes off away from the Agreste mansion)**

**(Gabriel's atelier.)**

**Gabriel: I'm sorry I became so furious over a book.**

**Adrien: I shouldn't have taken it without your permission.**

**Gabriel: That book...was the very last gift your mother gave to me before...before she disappeared. All I have left of her is this book...and you. But I know I can't keep the book or you locked up in this house forever**

**Adrien: Does that mean you'll let me go back to school, then?**

**Gabriel: Hm. (nods his head)**

**Adrien: Thank you, Father. (hugs his father in gratitude)**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont.)**

**(Nino first shares a hug with Adrien, until Chloé pushes him aside and leaps into Adrien's arms and takes a selfie. A crowd of students, notably those whom Adrien is familiar with, also surround him. Marinette then sighs in relief with Alya by her side.)**

**(Gabriel's atelier.)**

**Nathalie: So then, if you already had a copy of the book, why'd you go through all that trouble?**

**Gabriel: I did what had to do to keep my secret.**

**(Gabriel presses a code that is incorporated within the painting of Emilie Agreste, which then displays a secret floor hatch that takes Gabriel to a secret place, revealing his lair.)**

**(Hawk Moth's lair)**

**(Gabriel opens up the small white box where the Butterfly Miraculous is stored, and Nooroo pops out.)**

**Gabriel: Happy to see me again?**

**Nooroo: At your service, Master.**

**Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise!**

**(Nooroo is absorbed, and Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth and grunts ferociously.)**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir — you almost managed to find out who I am; but now I am more above suspicion than I've ever been. As of today, nothing will prevent me from getting your Miraculous, and making my greatest wish come true! All I need to do now is wait for my next prey. (cackles deeply)**

*Off screen* "Now, I'll be giving you 10 minutes instead of 5, and we'll be watching heroes day part one next," Kitty said. Gabriel tried to get up to talk to Adrien, but he was unable to, something was stopping him, he looked up, and Kitty was standing up in the front row, facing him, her palm was in the air, and he realized that the thing stopping him was the weird bracelet around her wrist.


	7. Catalyst: Heroes day part 1

*10 minutes after* "Ok, I hope everyone is calm enough," Said Kitty, then she made direct eye contact with Gabriel, who was still struggling to get out of his seat "You're gonna be there for a while longer, Gabriel Agreste, " Kitty said grinning, taking of the bracelet that was holding Gabriel down and placed it on the back of a seat leaving her hand free, sat down, then turned on the episode.

**(Rooftops of Paris)**

**(Ladybug heads into Marinette's Bedroom and transforms back to Marinette)**

**Marinette: (Yawns) Finally.**

**(Adrien's room)**

**Adrien: That villain was so tough. (Plagg yawns and falls onto the bed with Adrien)**

**(Marinette's room)**

**Marinette: Good night, Tikki.**

**Tikki: (Kisses Marinette's forehead) Sleep tight, Marinette.**

**(Phone rings)**

**Unknown Voice: Rise and shine everyone! Today is Heroes Day. A day when you too can be a hero!**

**Marinette: Heroes Day?! (Runs down the staircase) I completely forgot to plan my good deed today!**

**Tikki: And the fact that you were up all night saving Paris isn't enough of a good deed?**

**Marinette: No, Tikki. Because that was a secret and Ladybug's good deed. Heroes Day is when everyday citizens perform a good deed for other people's benefit. (Opens her purse) Come on, Tikki. (Tikki hides in Marinette's purse)**

**(Dupain-cheng bakery)**

**Marinette: Dad, Mom, it's Heroes' Day today!**

**Tom: Just like every year, sweetie. (Grabs the box of macarons) I've put one of every flavor in there for each of your classmates.**

**Sabine: You can't get much better than that in the good deed department. (Smiles)**

**Marinette: (Hugs her parents.) You guys are my heroes.**

**(Adrien's bathroom)**

**Plagg: (Sighs) Heroes Day... We're already heroes. Come on, let's go back to bed!**

**Adrien: Plagg! (Covers his nose) Do you really have to eat that so early in the morning?**

**Plagg: (Eats the camembert) Mhm**

**(Agreste mansion)**

**Nathalie: The fencing hall is booked for 6:05 p.m. and the Chinese classroom for 6:35 p.m. just as you wished, and remember that you have to make an appearance in the Agreste Foundation's Heroes Gala.**

**Adrien: I'll be there for sure. (Walks out the door escorted by his bodyguard)**

**(The mansions garden)**

**Gabriel: If it were to fail Nathalie, I could never forgive myself.**

**Nathalie: You made a promise to your wife. You've risked so much for the chance to bring her back. (Hands Gabriel her tablet) Lila has been harboring her rage against Ladybug for months, and today wherever she looks, she'll see the object of her hatred, and as predicted, her anger will reach devastating heights. Your plan is perfect, sir.**

**Gabriel: And you're sure you want to do this?**

**Nathalie: I will always be here for you. We will succeed. (Gabriel looks at the tablet once more and zooms in on Lila)**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont)**

**Lila: (Waves) Hello, everyone!**

**Miss Bustier's class: Hi Lila!**

**Miss Bustier: We can't wait to hear what you've been doing since our last video chat. Tell us about your week in the Kingdom of Achu.**

**Lila: It's absolutely amazing! Prince Ali invited me and my parents to his gorgeous palace.**

*Off screen* Adrien and Marinette groan in annoyance

**Marinette: Excuse me, Lila, but Prince Ali couldn't possibly have invited you because he is in the United States.**

**(Nino and Adrien gasp)**

**Lila: (Laughs) I never said he was actually there, Marinette. I just said he invited us, that's all. His parents organized the visit-**

**Marinette: She's lying, and I'll expose her for the fake that she is.**

**Alya: Oh no, Marinette, not that again. She's not a liar. You're just jealous of Lila because she tried to hit on Adrien.**

**Marinette: Nu-uh. Not. True.**

**Lila: I miss you guys so much. It's so hard being away on this magical trip so far from my friends, and especially on Heroes Day.**

**Class: Aw!**

**Miss Bustier: Lila, what good deed are you planning to do on this special day?**

**Lila: Today I'll be meeting up with Prince Ali to show him an idea I came up with. Marinette? Prince Ali is coming back to Achu today, isn't he?**

**Marinette: Yeah, that's right.**

**Max: What idea is this, Lila?**

**Rose: I'm sure it's amazing! (Marinette bites her phone)**

**Lila: Oh, it's nothing much! During our world travels, my diplomat parents have helped me convince the leaders of several nations to agree to reduce world pollution. (Adrien shakes his head) And I'm very optimistic that the prince will jump on board.**

**Miss Bustier: That's incredible, Lila! Thank you on behalf of planet Earth.**

**Lila: Well sure. Superheroes like Ladybug might save lives, but they couldn't care less about the environment, so somebody has to come to the rescue. (Marinette drops her head on the desk)**

**Miss Bustier: I'm sure Ladybug would be very impressed by what you're doing.**

**Lila: Thank you for your encouraging words. I'm sorry, but it's late here with the time difference. As you can see behind me, the sun's already going down. I have to leave you now. See you soon!**

**Miss Bustier: Thank you so much for calling us, Lila. And good luck with your project. (Marinette bangs her head on the desk)**

**Class: Bye! (Video Chat ends)**

**(Lila's room)**

**Lila: (Closing a website about Prince Ali)**

**Lila's Mother: (While using her phone) Who was that on the phone?**

**Lila: Mom? You know perfectly well that was my boyfriend, Adrien. He misses me so much he can't stop calling.**

*Off screen* "I know you lie all the time, Lila, BUT YOU TOLD YOUR MOM THAT I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" Adrien said annoyed. People who believed Lila gasped in shock

**Lila's Mother: And school still hasn't reopened yet?**

**Lila: No. It's too dangerous with all these akumatizations happening.**

**Lila's Mother: (Phone rings) Ah, there he is now, your school principal.**

**Lila: Do not answer him! (Grabs the phone) He's been akumatized too! Another poor soul that useless Ladybug was unable to save.**

*Off screen* "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! DID YOU JUST CALL M'LADY USELESS?!" Adrien yelled at Lila.

Kitty paused the episode and said, "Adrien, I hate Lila as much as you, but you have to calm down, this isn't what I wanted to happen when I brought you here.

"Yeah, but she's not useless, she's the best ladybug I've ever had," Tikki stated. Marinette 'aw'ed

"Thanks, Tikki," Marinette said smiling, Kitty unpaused the episode

**Lila's Mother: Huh?**

**(Crowd cheering outside. It's Ladybug! is played.)**

**Lila's Mother: All these akumatizations are quite concerning. I'll bring it up at our next embassy meeting. (Kisses Lila on the head) Ciao my bella! Your lunch is in the fridge. I'll try not to be home too late.**

**Lila: Grr…**

**(Mr. Damocles' Office)**

**Mr. Damocles: Lila's parents must be caught in a typhoon overseas. I can't get ahold of them. It is now the hour of The Owl! Hoo! Hoo!**

**(Miss Bustier's classroom)**

**Miss Bustier: Well, it isn't going to be easy living up to Lila's standards but let's not forget that we can all be heroes for this one day. We may not have Prince Ali as a friend but...**

**Mr. Damocles: We do have imagination. Hoo! Hoo! (Pulls up image of French Miraculous superhero team) This year, Ladybug and Cat Noir have been our heroes, protecting us from the terrible Hawk Moth. They've shown us that heroism is beyond comic books and fairy tales. Heroism is real, and it is up to you to show us how Ladybug and Cat Noir brought out the best in all of us. By being everyday heroes.**

**Miss Bustier: So what heroic deeds have you all planned? Nino?**

**Nino: I gotta admit, I've never used to do anything for anyone before, but Ladybug and Cat Noir have shown me what being cool is really about. (Marinette and Adrien are surprised and smiled) So this year, I'm going to visit the elderly residents at the local retirement home and play them all their favorite songs.**

**(The class claps)**

**Miss Bustier: Adrien?**

**Adrien: Today I plan to give my fencing classmates a lesson in Chinese and my Chinese classmates a lesson in fencing.**

**Miss Bustier: Alya?**

**Alya: Last year, I wrote an article about equiping public buildings with disabled access. But after seeing Ladybug and Cat Noir going that extra mile every single day, I decided that I, too, can do better. So I got the mayor's approval to improve facilties so that handicap kids can actually attend our school.**

**Miss Bustier: What about you, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Uh...so I, uh, yeah. I have...macarons.**

**Chloé: Wow, like every year? You obviously went above and beyond, Dupain-Cheng.**

**Alya: Hey! She did what she could, and that's better than nothing.**

**Chloé: Hey, I am doing something. Now that I'm a superhero myself, I'll be signing autographs for anyone who wants one.**

**Marinette: Wait! It's not just macarons for us. I'm actually organizing a school-wide macaron tasting.**

**Miss Bustier's class: (gasps)**

**Marinette: Yeah. And they'll be more than just macarons, too. They'll be pastries and pies and fruits and cakes for anyone who wants them. I invite everybody to the biggest tasting at the park tonight.**

**Ivan: Cake for everyone!**

**Miss Bustier's class: (cheers)**

**(Dupain-cheng bakery)**

**Tom: Oh, wow. That's not the same as every year, Marinette.**

**Marinette: How 'bout just half, then? 500 macarons, 100 pies, 300 sweet buns, and just 1000 crossiants. That should be enough.**

**Tom: If I didn't have this giant Ladybug cake to finish by tonight, I would gladly rise to the challenge but there's simply no way I can do both. I've committed myself, Marinette. I can't let the mayor down.**

**Marinette: And I committed myself way over my head. Now I'm gonna let my whole class down.**

**Sabine: It's not too late to tell them the truth. Your friends will understand.**

**Marinette: But it won't be very heroic.**

**Sabine: Yes, it will. Being brave enough to face one's mistakes is heroic.**

**Marinette: You're right. (grabs apron) If I get to work right away, I'll have enough time to make the macarons by myself. (leaves the room while Tom and Sabine shrug at each other)**

**(Agreste mansion)**

**Adrien: (finishes eating and then reaches for his phone)**

**(Hawk Moth's lair)**

**Nathalie: (looks at her phone) Sir, Adrien has a special request. He'd like to go to a picnic tonight.**

**Gabriel: Fine. The plan is already in motion. Soon Paris will mourn their heroes. (smirks)**

**(Lila's room)**

**Lila: (scrolls through laptop) Liar! Traitor! Coward! (comes across an interview with Gabriel Agreste and Nadja Chamack)**

*Off screen* Past and present miraculous holders groaned in annoyance

**Gabriel: (on the laptop) In honor of the wonderful Ladybug who has saved my son Adrien and myself, and who relentlessly protects all of us everyday, I have financed this tribute to Ladybug. Because Ladybug is the only true hero unlike her mediocre imitations, such as Volpina.**

**Lila: (screams with rage and throws her laptop against a wall) I hate you, Ladybug!**

*Off screen* "yeah-yeah, I know," said Adrien and Marinette in unison.

**(Hawk Moth's lair)**

**Gabriel: (watches the rest of the interview on his tablet before handing it to Nathalie) You were right, Nathalie. It's all going according to plan.**

**Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise!(Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth)**

**[Transformation sequence]**

**Hawk Moth: (creates akuma) Fly away, my little akuma and evilize the one who's been waiting your return for so long.**

**(Lila's room)**

**(akuma enters Lila's wristband)**

**(Lila gasps)**

**Hawk Moth: Volpina!**

**Lila: Hawk Moth!**

**(Hawk Moth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: Your dreams were once a reality until Ladybug turned them into a nightmare. Regain your power of illusion and make this Heroes Day a nightmare for all Parisians.**

**(Lila's room)**

**Lila: With great pleasure, Hawk Moth. (transforms into Volpina)**

**(Heroes day parade)**

**Reporter: Look at all these Parisians! So happy to be parading in honor of their heroes.**

**(Eiffel tower)**

**Volpina: (Plays her flute and creates an illusion)**

**(Heroes day parade)**

**Child: Look mommy! Ladybug looks weird.**

**Mother: Come on, sweetie. That's no Ladybug, that's - Ladybug?! (Cat Noir and Ladybug fight on top of the floats)**

**Antibug 2.0: Hahahaha!**

**Cat Noir: Move out of the way everyone! She's been akumatized!**

**Antibug 2.0: Hahahaha! Is that fear I smell, kitty? If you're looking for trouble, you've found it! (Attacks Cat Noir with her yoyo)**

**Reporter: Ladybug and Cat Noir are fighting each other! This is incredible ladies and gentlemen.**

**Antibug 2.0: It's over my sweet little kitty! Give me your miraculous!**

**Cat Noir: If Hawk Moth wants a ring, he can make one himself. (Cat then gets hit by Ladybug's yoyo and is launched to another float)**

**Parisians: (They gasp after seeing Cat Noir get launched to the Carapace Float)**

**Antibug 2.0: It's not nice to deny the request of a friend of a friend.**

**Cat Noir: We'll probably only be friends again until you've been deakumatized. (Ladybug then uses her yoyo to grab Cat Noir's left arm) Meanwhile, I've got a nice gift for Hawk Moth. A very cool, Cataclysm!**

**Antibug 2.0: Cataclysm to you too! (Ladybug then forces Cat's right arm onto himself, causing him to be destroyed by his own cataclysm)**

**Parisians: (Everyone gasps from the turn of events)**

**Antibug 2.0: Hahahahahaha! I've won! Hawk Moth has won! Fear, people of Paris. There's no one left to protect you.**

**Child: Is Ladybug a baddie now? (The child drops her Ladybug doll)**

**(Hawk Moth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: So much sadness. So much disappointment. I can feel the chasm of despair and fear about to open and swallow up every single Parisian. Dear Volpina, you've performed your role well for the time being.**

**(Eiffel tower)**

**Hawk Moth: (to Volpina from his lair) We will meet again very soon.**

**Volpina: I'll be waiting, Hawk Moth.**

**(Hawk Moth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: (removes Volpina's akuma)**

**(Eiffel tower)**

**Lila: (watches as her akuma flies away and smirks)**

**(Hawk Moth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: (creates another akuma) Are you ready, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: (approaches Hawk Moth) They've been keeping you from achieving your dream for way too long. I will go to any lengths to end the reign of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Hawk Moth: Good. (puts akuma inside tablet) Catalyst. You have always been my most loyal supporter. I give you the ability to boost powers. (Nathalie transforms into Catalyst)**

**Catalyst: (touches Hawk Moth's cane) Hawk Moth, I give you the power to release as many akumas as you desire. From now on, you are the all-mighty Scarlet Moth. (Hawk Moth transforms into Scarlet Moth)**

**Scarlet Moth: (creates many akumas with his cane) Fly away my little akumas. Find the Parisians as they despair over Cat Noir and Ladybug's final hour and evilize each and every one of them.**

**(Dupain-cheng bakery)**

**Marinette: I've got 32 minutes until the end of lunch break. At a rate of 10 macarons per minute that works out to... (opens oven and finds burned macarons) ...one big fail! Ah! Tikki, help me!**

**Tikki: Do you want me to go back and fetch some more sugar?**

**Marinette: Why don't you just transform me into Ladybug instead? With a bit of luck, my Lucky Charm will give us a giant electric whisk or an oven full of quiches.**

**Tikki: (gives Marinette a disapproving look)**

**Marinette: I know. It wouldn't be very hero-like of me to use my powers just for my own purposes.**

**Tikki: Just tell your friends the truth, Marinette.**

**Marinette: But that'll spoil the whole party.**

**Tikki: Today's Heroes Day, Marinette. Nothing can spoil the party.**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont)**

**Marinette: (walking up the school steps) Well, anyone can get carried away from time to time.**

**Adrien: (running towards Marinette) Marinette! This is awesome! My father gave me permission to come to your tasting.**

**Marinette: I, I, I, huh...?**

**Adrien: (saddened) You didn't make enough pastries for me, is that it?**

**Marinette: Oh no! We've got plenty! You're so cute. I mean, uh, it's so cute - cool. It's cool that you can make it. (Adrien smiles and he and Marinette enter the building where they notice several students staring worringly at their phones. They approach Rose, Juleka, and Mylène)**

**Marinette: What's going on? (Rose shows her and Adrien a news broadcast with Nadja Chamack, Jagged Stone, and Clara Nightingale)**

**Nadja: Cat Noir defeated. Ladybug in the clutches of the terrible Hawk Moth. This is Paris' worst nightmare.**

**Jagged: Ladybug defeated? Nothing will ever be rock 'n roll again.**

**Clara: We'll have to cancel the concert? (she and Jagged Stone sadly hug)**

**Nadja: You're right, Clara. There's no sense in celebrating Heroes' Day, either. (suddenly, a swarm of scarlet akumas fly into the scene and infect Nadja, Jagged, and Clara, turning them back into Prime Queen, Guitar Villain, and Frightningale)**

**Prime Queen: Dear viewers, what does make sense is getting ready for the coming of...**

**Guitar Villain: ...our new lead rock star...**

**Frightningale: ...Scarlet Moth!**

**(Adrien and Marinette gasp when a whole bunch of scarlet akumas fly into the school and begin infecting several students and staff)**

**Chloé: It's okay. No need to panic. I know what I have to do. (rushes home)**

**(Mylène is turned back into Horrificator)**

**Ivan: Mylène! NO! (is turned back into Stoneheart)**

**(Max is turned back into Gamer, Rose is turned back into Princess Fragrance)**

**Juleka: This is bad! (Princess Fragrance laughs evilly) Real bad! Ah! (fearfully backs away from the scarlet akumas)**

**Marinette: Don't let fear control you, Juleka.**

**Miss Bustier: Remember now! There's a hero in every one of us.**

**Mr. Damocles: As long as we show we're not scared. Hoot hoot! (fires grappling hook)**

**Nino: I am scared!**

**Juleka: (calms down, making the scarlet akumas fly away from her)**

**Alya: That's it! We can't let fear get the better of us! (she and Nino comfort each other, driving the scarlet akumas away from them; Alya then reaches for her phone and calls Nora) Nora, whatever you do, don't let fear get ahold of you, you got me?**

**(Césaire apartment)**

**Nora: Fear? Little sister, fear is afraid of me! (crushes scarlet akumas with broomstick while Etta and Ella cheer her on)**

**(Outside Collège Françoise Dupont)**

**(Adrien's bodyguard is waiting outside the school when he notices the scarlet akumas; he fearfully tries to run away from them only to be transformed back into Gorizilla)**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont)**

**(Dark Cupid flies over Fred and Alix as they are turned back into The Mime and Timebreaker)**

**Timebreaker: Yeah!**

**Marinette: (runs into the bathroom stall) Too many people have been akumatized. It'd be foolish to try to fight them all. We must go see Master Fu right away.**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: (is looking for a place to hide when suddenly Gorizilla spots and grabs him)**

**Scarlet Moth: Good, Gorizilla. Whatever happens, do not release Adrien. His safety is your number one priority. Now, come my dear akumatized friends. (akumatized villains all head in the same direction)**

**Ladybug: (jumps on top of the school building and looks down at the villains) What are they doing? (takes off, unaware that Vanisher is watching her)**

**Scarlet Moth: Do not let her out of your sight, Vanisher.**

**(Hawk Moth's lair)**

**Scarlet Moth: She's probably going to recruit other superheroes to help her battle my army. Without knowing it, she's going to lead us to the guardian of the Miraculous**

**(Parisian streets)**

**Gorizilla is taking Adrien away from the fight; Plagg and Adrien look at each other, and after Adrien gives him an approving nod, Plagg sneaks behind the two and uses Cataclysm on the ground below them to make Gorizilla drop Adrien; when he does, Adrien runs and hides)**

**Plagg: See that? I barely destroyed anything.**

**Adrien: (pats Plagg's head) You're a true hero.**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**(Other Parisian streets)**

**Ladybug: (heads towards Master Fu's place when she suddenly gets the feeling that she's being followed, so she ducks inside a nearby sewer and hides; she soon spots Vanisher and grabs her with her yo-yo) I knew it! (snatches her glasses, break them, and purifies the akuma, turning Vanisher back into Sabrina)**

**Sabrina: Ladybug? (hugs Ladybug) It's really you? The real Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: Of course.**

**Sabrina: We all saw you akumatized! You destroyed Cat Noir and you took his Miraculous to Hawk Moth. It was...**

**Ladybug: An illusion? (gasp) Volpina! (climbs up the sewer)**

**Sabrina: I'm going to tell the world not to lose hope because the real Ladybug is still going strong.**

**Ladybug: It is Heroes Day, after all. And I wouldn't miss it for the world.**

**(Hawk Moth's lair)**

**Scarlet Moth: Vanisher? Why have I lost contact with you? Ladybug must've found you out, but there's no way she'll be able to figure out what I have in store for her next.**

**(Master Fu's shop)**

**Master Fu: (opens the door for Marinette) I always knew that one day Hawk Moth would realize just how powerful he could be. That day has come, Marinette. (takes out the Miracle box) Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you must pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Once the mission is over, you will get the Miraculous back from them and return it to me.**

**Tikki: Take them all, Marinette! There need to be as many of us as possible.**

**Marinette: No, Tikki. In this case, less is more. I won't have time to explain everything again. I need allies who already know what needs to be done. (picks up the Fox and Bee Miraculous) If I may, Master? (Master Fu hands Marinette the Turtle Miraculous) So you want the Miraculouses, Hawk Moth? Then that's what you're going to get!**

**(Parisian streets)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: No way I was gonna miss this party, m'lady. Especially with all these guests.**

**Ladybug: (on the phone) How many?**

**Cat Noir: 1...2...3...too many to count. Looks like Hawk Moth made quite an army for himself.**

**Ladybug: (on the phone) It's just as well. I'm planning to do the same. (shows up besides Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir: M'lady.**

**Ladybug: I've got a mission for you. (hands him the Bee Miraculous)**

**Cat Noir: Whoa.**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont)**

**Alya: When this is over, I swear I'll take you to the movies.**

**Nino: No, I'll take you to the movies.**

**Ladybug: (bursts in) Alya. Nino. You guys like action movies, right?**

**Nino: Ladybug? The real Ladybug? But...?**

**Ladybug: I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I know I'm revealing your secret identities but I don't have time to find a good excuse to give them to you separately. (presents the Miraculous boxes) Rena Rouge and Carapace, I need you both!**

**Nino: (to Alya) You're Rena Rouge?**

**Alya: Of course I am. (opens the Miraculous box)**

**Nino: And you never told me? (Trixx flies around him as Alya puts the Fox Miraculous around her neck)**

**Trixx: It was supposed to be a secret, right?**

**Alya: Trixx, let's pounce! (Alya transforms into Rena Rouge)**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Nino: So awesome! (grabs Miraculous box) But aren't you at least a bit surprised that I'm Carapace.**

**Alya: My sweet clueless boy. Just transform.**

**Nino: (opens the Miraculous box and greets Wayzz with a handshake and they say dude to each other)**

**Nino: Wayzz, shell on! (Nino transforms into Carapace)**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**(Le Grand Paris)**

**Chloé: Ugh. I was starting to wonder what was taking you so long. (notices Cat Noir) What!? Ladybug sent over her second fiddle?**

**Cat Noir: You know what? I'm sure I can find Ladybug a much better Queen Bee. (walks away)**

**Chloé: Okay, okay, we're good. Just give it to me. We've got work to do.**

**Cat Noir: What's the magic word?**

**Chloé: Oh, c'mon. Everyone knows that it's buzz on.**

**Cat Noir: Uh uh uh.**

**Chloé: Oh. That magic word. (sighs) Could you give me my Miraculous, Cat Noir? Please.**

**Cat Noir: Sorry, I didn't get that.**

**Chloé: PLEASE! (receives the Miraculous box and opens it up)**

**Pollen: Greetings, my queen.**

**Chloé: Pollen, buzz on! (Chloé transforms into Queen Bee)**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**(Rooftop of Palais de Chaillot)**

**Queen Bee: Why don't we fly in there and fight already?**

**Ladybug: We won't be able to defeat them if don't know what they're planning.**

**(Eiffel tower)**

**Catalyst: Good luck, Scarlet Moth.**

**Scarlet Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, Behold my powerful army and have no doubt that today belongs to Scarlet Moth!**

**(Césaire's Apartment)**

**Nora: Ha, I told you so! If that fly-weight is talking to them, it means that Ladybug and "Mister Whiskers" is still around, and on the good guys' side.**

**Ella and Etta: Yay! Ladybug! Ladybug!**

**(Rooftop of Palais de Chaillo)**

**Queen Bee: Don't get too cocky Hawk Moth. I'm gonna sting you where it hurts.**

**Cat Noir: It's only like ten villains for everyone of us. Who wants Hawk Moth? How about we play rock, paper , scissors for it.**

**Carapace: I got your back.**

**Rena Rouge: No, I got your back.**

**Carapace: No, I do.**

**Rena Rouge: No, I do. (Queen Bee facepalms and Cat Noir shakes his head)**

**Cat Noir: So, what's the heroes' plan m'lady? (Ladybug looks at Hawk Moth's Army)**

*off screen* "Ok, everyone, 5 minute till part 2," said Kitty


	8. Mayura: Heroes day part 2

**Note: I'm sorry this took so long, I've been really busy lately.**

*5 mins later, as usual*

"Ok, everyone, now, we're gonna watch Part 2," Kitty said, "Everyone, please try to not scream this time," She was looking directly at Adrien, knowing that Mayura is Nathalie. She grabbed the remote and turned on the episode.

**(On Tv screen)**

**Prime Queen: Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Thank you for joining us for this very special program. You will have the chance to witness the victory of our great leader, Scarlet Moth!**

**Akumatized villains: Hail Scarlet Moth! Hail Scarlet Moth! Hail Scarlet Moth!**

**Prime Queen: Today shall be known as ... Villains Day!**

*******Tom and Sabine are seen watching the news broadcast from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Then Nora, Ella, and Etta are seen watching the new broadcast from the Césaire apartment before the scene switches to Catalyst in Hawk Moth's lair***

**Catalyst: It's time, Scarlet Moth.**

**(Eiffel tower)**

**Akumatized villain: Hail Scarlet Moth! (stops when Scarlet Moth raises his cane)**

**Scarlet Moth: Ladybug. Cat Noir. I can feel your close presence. If you want to save Paris and all its people, I'll give you one last chance. Give yourselves up and bring me your Miraculous.**

**(****Palais de Chaillot rooftop)**

**Cat Noir: Penny for your thoughts, M'lady?**

**Ladybug: It's like he's been preparing for this for a long time. But we...we're not prepared for this.**

**Cat Noir: Yes, we are! We've already fought them all and we won! And there are five of us this time!**

**Ladybug: If we want to win, we have to defeat Hawk Moth, even though we've never fought him before. (stands up) Hawk Moth! I hope you enjoyed Volpina's illusion, because the real Ladybug will never hand you over her Miraculous!**

**Cat Noir: (stands up) And we've got a better idea! You're gonna give us your Miraculous!**

**Carapace: (stands up along with Rena Rouge) You may have an army of akumatized warriors...**

**Rena Rouge: ...but we're a whole team of superheroes!**

**Queen Bee: (stands up) You're going to wish you never wore that utterly ridiculous costume!**

**(Eiffel tower)**

**Scarlet Moth: (laughs maliciously) I understand you want to fight. Then so be it. Guitar Villain. Frightningale. Music! (Guitar Villain and Frightningale play thunderous music while the other akumatized villains charge towards the Miraculous superheroes)**

**Prime Queen: And so it begins. The scarlet army is on its way to crush these pathetic Miraculous holders.**

**Ladybug: Don't forget our main objective. We want to get to Hawk Moth.**

**Cat Noir: Simple plan then. Go for the big bad boss.**

**Rena Rouge: Let's get him!**

**Carapace: I'll cover you!**

**Queen Bee: You can count on me, Ladybug.**

**Stormy Weather: Cyclone! (makes a huge twister appear)**

**Pharaoh: Horus! Give me you wings! (flies and picks up Princess Fragrance)**

**Stormy Weather: Thunderbolt! (aims at Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: Carapace! Shield! (Carapace throws his shield at Ladybug, protecting her from Stormy Weather's attack; Riposte then attacks Ladybug, but she dodges this) Your swords are no match for Cat Noir! Show them what you got!**

**Cat Noir: (charges towards the akumatized villains with his staff)**

**Ladybug: Queen Bee, Pharaoh's pendant!**

**(Princess Fragrance aims at Cat Noir, but Carapace blocks the attack)**

**Cat Noir: Well done!**

**Queen Bee: (hits Pharaoh's pendant with her spinning top, breaking it and releasing the akuma)**

**Ladybug: (captures the akuma) Rena Rouge! Rescue!**

**Rena Rouge: Good aim, Chloé! (catches a falling Jalil and then throws her flute at Princess Fragrance's perfume, turning her back into Rose)**

**Princess Fragrance: NO!**

**Queen Bee: It's Queen Bee to you, fox. (catches a falling Rose)**

**Ladybug: (captures the akuma)**

**(Cat Noir and Carapace deakumatize Riposte and Mime while Ladybug captures their akumas)**

**Cat Noir: We make a pretty cool team.**

**Ladybug: Not bad! But it's not over yet.**

**Scarlet Moth: It's all going to plan, Catalyst.**

**(Hawkmoth's lair)**

**Catalyst: Nothing's more delightful than leading them to believe that they actually have a chance of winning when their future has already been decided!**

***Scene switches to the Eiffel Tower and then the Le Grand Paris front doors.***

**Scarlet Moth: Over to you, Dark Cupid.**

**André: People of Paris. Just like our superheroes, we will never give into evil and villainy. Together, we shall resist! Together, we will triumph! (receives phone call) Huh? Ahem. Yes, honey?**

**(Le Grand Paris rooftop)**

**Audrey: What are you doing? Hurry up, André!**

**(Le Grand Paris)**

**André: Yes, yes, my dear. I'm on my way. (hangs up and slowly backs away) Meanwhile, I will supervise Paris' defense... from my helicopter! (goes inside the hotel) Thank you! (runs off)**

**(Le Grand Paris rooftop)**

**André: (runs towards Audrey and Butler Jean) Audrey, my darling. Where's our Chloé?**

**Audrey: Out playing superhero again probably.**

**Dark Cupid: (fires an arrow at André, Audrey, and Butler Jean, causing their emotions about Chloé being a superhero to become negative)**

**André: Chloé shouldn't be playing the superheroine!**

**Audrey: It's unacceptable! Utterly unacceptable!**

**Butler Jean: Mademosielle will have to be punished.**

**(Eiffel tower)**

**Scarlet Moth: Nice work, Dark Cupid. The Bourgeois family is now in place to follow my plan. (sends scarlet akumas to Le Grand Paris) Ha ha ha ha!**

**(Le Grand Paris rooftop)**

**Scarlet Moth: Style Queen, Malediktator, Despair Bear.**

**(Eiffel tower)**

**Scarlet Moth: Chloé never does what she's told, huh? Well now I'm giving you the power to punish her once and for all! (Audrey, André, and Butler Jean are turned back into Style Queen, Malediktator, and Despair Bear)**

**Stormy Weather: There's bad weather on the way! (attacks Ladybug, who blocks the attacks with her yo-yo)**

**Cat Noir: (extends his staff on the ground so that Queen Bee can stand on it) Your forecast was wrong, Ice Queen! (flings Queen Bee, who uses her foot to break Stormy Weather's parasol and release the akuma) Gotcha! (catches a falling Aurore)**

**Rena Rouge: (throws her flute at Rogercop's whistle, breaking it and releasing the akuma)**

**Ladybug: Your days of attacking innocent people will soon be over, Hawk Moth. Lucky Charm! (receives a tennis racket and looks at her surroundings) Get ready! I'm gonna need all of you!**

**Scarlet Moth: The time has come, Dark Cupid. (Dark Cupid fires arrows at all the de-akumatized: Rose, Kagami, Aurore, Jalil, Roger and Fred, giving them negative emotions and allowing Scarlet Moth to re-akumatize them on, Princess Fragrance, Riposte, Stormy Weather, Pharaoh, Rogercop, and Mime)**

**Ladybug: What?**

**Prime Queen: What an incredible twist! Those lousy heroes didn't even see it coming!**

**Cat Noir: Hawk Moth is using Dark Cupid to create all the negative emotions he needs. (Dark Cupid fires an arrow at Ladybug, but she dodges and the heroes continue to battle the akumatized villains while Dark Cupid fires more arrows)**

**Carapace: It's a nightmare!**

**Ladybug: Stay focused, guys! Villains must never prevail!**

**Scarlet Moth: Fall on them like rain, my scarlet akumas! (sends a swarm of scarlet akumas towards the heroes)**

**Ladybug: Huh? (notices the scarlet akumas) Watch out!**

**Cat Noir: Oh no.**

**Prime Queen: (as the superheroes battle the akumas) Now watch Scarlet Moth's relentless plan to get rid of your precious protectors. Mwa ha ha ha ha!**

**(Pharaoh begins to overpower Carapace; Rena Rouge notices that Dark Cupid is aiming an arrow at Carapace)**

**Rena Rouge: Carapace, watch out! (Dark Cupid fires an arrow at Carapace, but Rena Rouge jumps in the way and takes the hit instead)**

**Carapace: Rena? No! Not you!**

**Rena Rouge: (growls) Hands off! (pushes Carapace away from her) You flyweight!**

**Ladybug: (notices an akuma approaching Rena Rouge and captures it) Rena Rouge, don't let any negative emotions take over you, or you might get akumatized too, and that's exactly what Hawk Moth wants!**

**Carapace: (slowly approaches Rena Rouge) Hold on!**

'

**Rena Rouge: You are not cut out to be a hero! (lunges at Carapace, but he restrains her) Let go of me, you weakling!**

**Carapace: Shh. Easy.**

**(Princess Fragrance fires her perfume at Rena Rouge and Carapace, but Queen Bee blocks the attack with her top)**

**Queen Bee: You don't have to worry about me, Ladybug! I'll never let my emotions get the better of me!**

**Scarlet Moth: You should never say never.**

**Style Queen & Malediktator: Chloé! (appear in front of her)**

**Queen Bee: Daddy? Mommy?**

**Ladybug: Queen Bee! Focus!**

**Malediktator: By the power vested in me, stop playing superheroes! (he and Style Queen attack Queen Bee, who blocks their attacks with her top)**

**Rena Rouge: (pushes Carapace away and allows an akuma to infect her Miraculous) I am now Rena Rage!**

**Carapace: (saddened, an akuma infects his Miraculous)**

**Ladybug: Carapace, no!**

**Shell Shock: There is no more Carapace. There is only Shell Shock! (throws his shield at Ladybug, she dodges)**

**Despair Bear: (latches onto Queen Bee, who still is fighting Style Queen and Malediktator) Stop! (holds her in place, allowing Dark Cupid to shoot an arrow at her and an akuma to infect her Miraculous)**

**Cat Noir: Queen Bee!**

**Queen Wasp: That's Queen Wasp to you, Cockroach! (throws a punch at Cat Noir, but he dodges)**

**Cat Noir: This might be a good time to use that Lucky Charm of yours, don't you think?**

**Ladybug: I need all of us to make it work! I can't do anything with it now! (The akumatized villains begin to surround Ladybug and Cat Noir)**

**(Frightningale and Guitar Villain continue to play music)**

**Scarlet Moth: Game, set, and match, Ladybug.**

**Cat Noir: I don't see how we're going to get out of this one, M'lady.**

**Ladybug: We can't lose hope, or we'll get akumatized, too.**

**Cat Noir: Pretty cataclysmic situation, huh?**

**Ladybug: (gasp) Cataclysm! That's it! Beneath us, Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: Of course. Cataclysm! (uses Cataclysm on the ground below them, allowing him and Ladybug to escape)**

**Prime Queen: No more Ladybug and Cat Noir! Have they destroyed themselves or...?**

**(Sewers: LB and CN are running to escape)**

**Ladybug: I'm about to transform back. I'll go this way. You go that way. (she and Cat Noir run on opposite sides of the sewer)**

**Ladybug: (detransforms)**

**Marinette: That was a close one. (reaches into her bag and pulls out a macaron for Tikki)**

**Cat Noir: Claws In! (detransforms)**

**Adrien: (pulls out a piece of cheese from his pocket) Enjoy it, but don't take too long. We don't have much time.**

**Plagg: Let's share it. (splits the cheese in half) You're gonna need it, too.**

**Adrien: Thank you, Plagg. (takes the cheese)**

**(Eiffel tower)**

**Scarlet Moth: Animan, track down Ladybug and Cat Noir. They must not escape. (Animan shapeshifts into a panther)**

**(Sewers)**

**Adrien: You okay, Ladybug?**

**Marinette: Hawk Moth has never re-akumatized so many people in one go. Something's changed.**

**Adrien: Maybe he's figured out how to boost his powers, just like we did.**

**Marinette: You still think we can win?**

**Adrien: Like you said, we can't lose hope. People are relying on us.**

**Marinette: But our team crumbled.**

**Adrien: Then let's go back to what's always worked. A duo. You and me against the world, m'lady.**

*off screen* *people 'aww', Marinette and Adrien blush as usual*

**Marinette: (smiles but then gasps upon hearing a noise) They're coming!**

**(Several akumatized villains head their way)**

**Adrien: You like water rides? (runs towards the sewer waters)**

**Marinette: (runs in the same direction) Don't forget to put your diving gear on. (jumps into the water with Adrien, eyes closed) Tikki, power-up! (tosses Tikki the aqua power-up)**

**Adrien: Plagg, power-up! (tosses Plagg the aqua power-up)**

**(Marinette and Adrien transform into Aqua Ladybug and Cat Noir and swim through the sewer pipes until they come across Syren)**

**Aqua Ladybug: Syren!**

**Animan: (jumps into the water and shapeshifts into a giant catfish)**

**Aqua Cat Noir: Better get fishing. (swims towards Syren while Aqua Ladybug swims towards Animan)**

**(Aqua Cat Noir breaks Syren's bracelet while Aqua Ladybug breaks Animan's pin, releasing the akumas)**

**(Aqua Ladybug captures the akumas and Syren and Animan are turned back into Ondine and Otis, who have trouble breathing underwater until Aqua Ladybug and Cat Noir give them their yo-yo and staff to use as a breathing device)**

**Aqua Cat Noir: It's gonna take a lot of time to de-akumatize all these villains one by one.**

**Aqua Ladybug: Which is exactly why we have to take on Hawk Moth directly. He's using his cane to re-akumatize his victims. If we can destroy it, he won't have an army fighting for him anymore. (gasps upon finding that the sewer water is starting to freeze; she and Aqua Cat Noir retreat)**

**(Eiffel tower)**

**Scarlet Moth: (laughs maliciously as Frozer begins to freeze all of Paris) Behold my triumph, Parisians! Your champions are trapped!**

**Aqua Ladybug & Cat Noir: (jump out of the freezing water) Spots Off!/Claws In! (transform back into regular form)**

**Ladybug: (aims her yo-yo at Frozer's ice skates, breaking them and releasing the akuma, which she then captures) You sure don't want to miss what's coming next! Time to show everyone that the real Ladybug is back! (releases all the captured akumas)**

**(Césaire Apartment)**

**Nora: Look! The heroes are back.**

**(Eiffel tower)**

**Scarlet Moth: Stop filming, Prime Queen!**

**Darkblade: No more escaping for you knaves. Down with the enemy!**

**Ladybug: I suggest we take a little detour.**

**Cat Noir: Couldn't agree more, M'lady.**

**(Streets of Paris)**

**Cat Noir: Any miraculous ideas, M'lady?**

**Ladybug: Besides running and surviving you mean?**

**Nora : Parisians, we can be heroes just for one day!**

**Parisians: Yeah!**

**Darkblade: What? A revolution?! Charge!**

**Darkblade's Army: (charges at the rebelling Parisians)**

**Gina: Are you okay? (Ladybug grabs her hand and stands)**

**Marlena: It's awesome seeing you guys again.**

**Gina: Parisians are all on your side.**

**Marlena: We will slow them down. You two go save the world!**

**Ladybug: You are all fantastic. Thank you! Take care!**

**Cat Noir: Thank you!**

**(Eiffel tower)**

**Scarlet Moth: Get them my giants. Destroy Ladybug and Cat Noir! And anyone else who tries to stand in your way!**

**Scarlet Giants: (salutes Scarlet Moth)**

**(Streets of Paris)**

**Parisian: Hey! (calls the attention of Gigantitan using a car)**

**Gigantitan: Car…**

*** Ladybug and Cat Noir are running on top of building rooftops***

**Cat Noir: People are amazing!**

**Ladybug: That's precisely why you should never give up hope, kitty!**

**(Eiffel tower: Scarlet Moth speaks to Catalyst in Hawk Moth's lair)**

**Scarlet Moth: They're more resistant than I expected.**

**Catalyst: But we still have the last phase of our plan.**

**Scarlet Moth: (walks away)**

**(Eiffel tower)**

**Ladybug: Take care of the ice cream man, Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: With pleasure! All this fighting has made me hungry.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir deakumatize Glaciator, then head for Scarlet Moth on the Eiffel Tower)**

**Scarlet Moth (Illusion): (gasp)**

**Ladybug: It's down to the three of us, Hawk Moth!**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (receives a miniature Miraculous box) It's a sign, Hawk Moth. A sign that your Miraculous will wind up inside this box!**

**Scarlet Moth (Illusion): Are you sure you're not making a serious mistake? How would you know if the wish I was planning to make with your Miraculous wouldn't have been beneficial to everyone?**

**Ladybug: If you were to make a wish, there'd be a price to pay. Why don't you tell us your wish, Hawk Moth?**

**Scarlet Moth (Illusion): Give me your Miraculous and you'll find out.**

**Volpina: Unlike you, I'm not afraid to use these powers.**

**Scarlet Moth (Illusion): Since you are so good, why didn't bother to try and change the world for the better?**

**Ladybug: We are changing the world everyday by our actions. Not just by wishing it at the expense of innocent citizens!**

**Cat Noir: Whatever your wish it can only be evil judging by the havoc you wreak.**

**(The duo head towards the illusion Scarlet Moth while the real Scarlet Moth sneaks behind them)**

**(Hawk moth's lair)**

**Catalyst: The time has come! You are about to triumph, at last!**

**(Eiffel tower)**

**Ladybug: (holds out the Miraculous box in front of the illusion Scarlet Moth) It's not too late. You can fight for good, with us. (spots the real Scarlet Moth behind her and Cat Noir through the Miraculous Box's reflective surface, therefore pushes them out of the way before Dark Cupid or Scarlet Moth can hit them and then de-akumatizes Dark Cupid)**

**Scarlet Moth: No!**

**Ladybug: You're such a coward, Hawk Moth!**

**Cat Noir: But there's no hiding this time! (Ladybug and Cat Noir fight Scarlet Moth and eventually manage to grab his cane, which Cat Noir destroys with his Cataclysm, turning Scarlet Moth back into Hawk Moth and de-akumatizing all his villains)**

**Hawk Moth: No!**

**(Hawk moth's lair)**

**Catalyst: NO! Argh! Ah!**

**(Eiffel tower)**

**Hawk Moth: Alright, kids. Watch what a man who's got nothing to lose can do!**

*Off screen* "Excuse me," Marinette yelled at Gabriel, annoyed, "You have a son!"Kitty cut in, "I totally agree with you, but please don't yell," Marinette nodded in response.

**(while he fights Ladybug and Cat Noir, Catalyst goes into Gabriel's safe and takes out the Peacock Miraculous)**

**Hawk Moth: (after overpowering the duo) You're never going to win. Not today or any other day. You're still so green, young superheroes. You can't even stay transformed after you've used your powers. (nearly grabs their Miraculous, but is stopped by Carapace, who throws his shield at him)**

**Rena Rouge: Need a hand?**

**Ladybug: (uses her yo-yo to create a net around the Eiffel Tower) You're caught in our net, Hawk Moth. You're not going anywhere!**

**Queen Bee: Venom! I'll paralyze him, then he'll be all yours, Ladybug.**

**(The five superheroes approach Hawk Moth)**

***Hawk Moth's lair: Nathalie, now as Mayura, plucks a feather from her hand fan, charges it with energy, and sends it to the Eiffel Tower***

*Off screen* 'Wait, Is Nathalie Mayura?' Adrien thought to himself, because they had seen Catalyst grab the Peacock Miraculous.

***Eiffel Tower: The feather enters Hawk Moth's broken cane***

**Mayura: (from Hawk Moth's lair) Hawk Moth.**

**Hawk Moth: (gasp)**

**(Hawk moth's lair)**

**Mayura: I am Mayura. You're up against the wall, plagued by your deepest, darkest despair. Let me help you.**

**(Eiffel tower)**

**Hawk Moth: No, don't do that!**

**(Hawk Moth's lair)**

**Mayura: Let your despair be embodied in a powerful protection.**

**(Eiffel tower: Hawk Moth reluctantly accepts Mayura's help, causing a giant purple moth to appear and use its wings to push the heroes away)**

**Ladybug: What is that monster? (latches onto it with her yo-yo, but before she can attack it, Mayura uses her power to make it vanish)**

**Ladybug: (notices a feather coming out of Hawk Moth's cane) A feather! The second Miraculous that Master Fu lost...**

**Cat Noir: ...was a Peacock!**

**Queen Bee: Ladybug! Hawk Moth! (The five superheroes find that Hawk Moth is gone)**

**Cat Noir: He must've escaped when that monster appeared.**

**Ladybug: Hawk Moth is no longer working alone. He had help from the owner of the Peacock Miraculous. (Queen Bee hands her Hawk Moth's broken cane) Maybe this will help us track him.**

**Hawk Moth: (de-transforms, exhausted)**

**Nooroo: Master?**

**(The cane in Ladybug's hand fades away)**

**Rena Rouge: There goes our last chance of finding him.**

**Ladybug: He must have de-transformed. (notices her earrings are flashing) We've got to split guys. But before that, Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the miniature Miraculous box in the air, then takes off with Rena Rouge and Carapace and collects the Fox and Turtle Miraculous from them while Cat Noir collects the Bee Miraculous from Chloé)**

**(Master Fu's Place)**

**Master Fu: (puts the Fox and Bee Miraculous inside the Miracle Box) Thank you, Marinette.**

**(Agreste mansion: Gabriel speaks to a drained Nathalie)**

**Gabriel: I told you never to use the Peacock Miraculous!**

*off screen* *Everyone but Adrien and Kitty gasp in shock* "I should have realized when I found out my father was Hawk Moth, of course it would be Nathalie, of course," Adrien whispered coldly, no one else noticed.

**Nathalie: I had no choice, sir. I had to save you! (coughs)**

**Gabriel: It's damaged. It's way too dangerous.**

**Nathalie: I want to help you all the way to the end. (smiles)**

**Gabriel: (glares at her but then smiles) Thank you, Nathalie. (puts his hand on top of hers) For everything.**

**(Place de Vosges: Lila bitterly watches her classmates having a picnic from her bedroom window)**

**Chloé: (to Sabrina, who offers her a plate of cookies) There's no way I'm trying your homemade stuff. Too risky! (eats a platter of sushi instead while Sabrina cries)**

**(Adrien attempts to sit down next to Nino, but Alya sits there instead)**

**Alya: Taken. (Adrien tries to sit on the other side, but Alya jumps there too) Taken as well, but there's a free seat over there. (points towards Marinette)**

**Mylène: Here! Here! Here! (stops when she notices Marinette staring at her)**

**Adrien: (approaches Marinette) May I?**

**Marinette: No. Um, go away. No, I mean, go ahead. Please stand, I mean, sit.**

**Adrien: Thanks. (sits besides Marinette but soon receives a phone message and then notices his bodyguard waiting for him from afar) Oh no. My father wants me to attend a charity event he's throwing. I can't stay. (stands up and looks down at Marinette) I wanted to tell you. Rose was right earlier. You're always helping people. Like that day you helped Juleka overcome her class photo curse. Or when you partnered Nathaniel and Marc together to make that comic book. Or when you helped me get to the movies so that I could see my mother on the screen. That's why everyone jumped at the chance to help you with the picnic. So today, it was our turn to help you. You're our everyday Ladybug. Have a good evening, Super-Marinette.**

*Off screen* *Adrien notices Kitty facepalm*

**(walks away)**

**Marinette: (watches Adrien walk away and runs towards him) Adrien! (bumps into him) Uh...I, uh...**

**Miss Bustier's class: (gasps)**

**Marinette: (kisses Adrien's cheek) Thank you!**

**Adrien: (smiles) You're welcome, Marinette. (waves goodbye and walks away as the whole class cheers for Marinette)**


	9. Chameleon

**Author's note: Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy. With the Shelter-in-Place order in effect tonight, I'll try to update this story more often.**

"Ok, everyone, now, we're gonna watch Chameleon, and brace yourself, this may make you mad," Kitty said. She went to grab the remote but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lila attempt to run out of the room. She pressed a button on her bracelet, and Lila teleported back to her seat, and couldn't move, "Yeah, I don't think so, Lila, you're going to stay right here with us, I wouldn't want you to miss out on this," She said with a smirk. She grabbed the remote and turned on the episode.

***On screen* **

**(Collège Françoise Dupont, courtyard)**

**Marinette: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait**

**(Miss Bustier's classroom)**

**Marinette: (sees everyone in the class is sitting next to someone except for Adrien, who has an empty seat beside him, much to Marinette's excitement. She runs around the desks, towards Alya) How'd you pull this off, Alya? You're the best. I can't believe you got everyone to swap seats so I can sit next to Adrien. Then again, it might not be the best idea. It could keep me from paying attention in class, and if I fail it'd be a total disaster because then Adrien and I would never have our own house, the three kids, the hamster named–**

*Off screen* Marinette started blushing in embarrassment

***On screen***

**Alya: (interrupts Marinette) Whoa girl, what are you talking about? You're not sitting next to Adrien. Your seat's over there.**

**Marinette: At the back? Why? What's going on?**

**Alya: So to make it work Ivan sat next to Mylène, Nate sat next to Alix, besides she came up with the idea of moving Nino here, so now we get to spend more time together.**

**Marinette: Who is this "she"?**

**(Miss Bustier enters the classroom)**

**Miss Bustier: Good morning, students. I'm sure you've all heard by now, but Lila's home from her trip to Achu and she's back in school with us again.**

**Lila: (enters classroom) Hi, everyone.**

**Class: Hi, Lila.**

**Lila: Oh, a seat in the front row! You all remembered my hearing issue! You're such sweethearts, all of you. (blows kisses)**

*Off screen* Adrien and Marinette rolled their eyes in annoyance

***On screen***

**Marinette: You have a hearing problem, Lila?**

**Lila: Yes, I suffer from tinnitus, a constant ringing in my left ear. I've had it ever since the sound of an airplane engine burst my eardrum on the runaway when I was saving Jagged Stone's lost kitten.**

**Marinette: Isn't Jagged Stone's pet a crocodile?**

**Lila: Now it is, yes. But he had a kitten until he found out he was allergic to it. The best part is, since you're such an excellent student, Adrien, you'll be able to help me catch up with all the schoolwork I missed while I was traveling with my parents. Would you do that for me?**

**Adrien: Sure, Lila.**

**Marinette: Miss Bustier, why do I have to sit in the back now?**

**Miss Bustier: Do you have any trouble hearing or seeing, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Uh, I… I…**

**Adrien: My eyesight and hearing are good. I'll sit in the back of the class and you two can **

**sit up front. I don't mind.**

**Marinette and Lila: No!**

**(Adrien looks at Marinette and Lila)**

**Lila: My return is causing so much trouble, maybe I should have just stayed on the other side of the world. If Marinette has an issue too, then I should be the one to go and sit in the back. It's okay.**

**(The class gasps and glares at Marinette with an angry expression.)**

**Miss Bustier: Good, so there's no problem then. You sit here, Lila, Adrien, you stay where you are and, Marinette, you sit in the back row.**

**(Marinette and Lila go and sit in their seats; Lila laughs; Marinette growls)**

**(Hawk Moth's Lair)**

**Hawk Moth: Ah, high school, the arena of teenage angst, where emotions are so intense. A perfect stadium for my dear akumas. Being separated from your friends, becoming isolated: (turns a butterfly into an akuma.) just what devastating anger is made of. Fly away and evilize this angry high school girl.**

**(The akuma flies out into Paris.)**

*Off screen* People gasp in shock

***On screen***

**(Collège Françoise Dupont)**

**(The akuma flies towards the school. Marinette is still growling at Lila's actions. The akuma slips through the window.)**

**Miss Bustier: (claps in her hands) Open your books to page 23.**

**(Marinette takes a deep breath and calms down just before the akuma reaches her; the akuma leaves, unseen.)**

**(Hawk moth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: Strange, I feel the fury dying down, but the wheels are in motion. It's only a matter of time, be patient now my akuma.**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont, cafeteria)**

**(Marinette, Alya and Nino are grabbing food, Lila is sitting at a table full of food with the rest of the class around her.)**

**Sabrina: That's for you, Lila!**

**Lila: Thank you. You're so sweet!**

**Max: Here's your appetizer, Lila!**

**Mylène: And I've got your main course!**

**Kim: I'll fetch your dessert!**

**Lila: I'm sorry I can't carry my own tray. It's almost impossible with this sprained wrist.**

**Kim: (reaches for a plate between Marinette and Alya) Sorry.**

**Marinette: Lila's totally lying. She made up that whole tinnitus story just so she could sit next to Adrien, and her sprained wrist's completely bogus, too.**

**Alya: I don't get it, Marinette. You barely know Lila. Why all the hate?**

**Marinette: Fine, I'll tell you everything. (drags Alya and Nino to a separate table away from the others and sits down across from them) You remember Lila when she first came to school right after the summer break? She was only here for one day and then she left on that 'round-the-world trip. Everyone was captivated by her. Something just felt off to me. So I followed her.**

**Alya and Nino: What?**

**Lila: (in flashback) Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends.**

**Marinette: She lies with every breath.**

**Nino: Wait. You eavesdropped on Lila and Adrien? That's not cool.**

**Alya: A good reporter always verifies her sources. Can you prove she doesn't actually know Ladybug?**

**Marinette: Well I–uh… I… I… Okay! You want proof she's lying? Hey Lila! You forgot your napkin!**

**(Marinette throws a napkin at Lila and she catches it with her supposedly sprained right hand.)**

**Marinette: Ha, ha! See that? It's obvious she doesn't have a sprained wrist. (the class gasps and stares at Lila)**

**Lila: (drops napkin) Uh, ow! Once when I was in India, I witnessed someone getting their eye gouged out by the corner of a napkin. If I hadn't caught it, this napkin could've injured Max. I didn't have a choice. Ow!**

**Max: Lila, you saved my eye! You sacrificed yourself for me.**

**Lila: Why wouldn't I, Max? Ouch. You're my friend.**

**Sabrina: We'll take you to the nurse's office.**

**Mylène: (to Marinette) Are you proud of yourself?**

**Kim: Lila's in even more pain now, all because of you.**

**Lila: No, no, don't blame Marinette. She was just trying to give me a napkin. Right, Marinette?**

**(Marinette becomes furious and stomps away angrily as everyone watches her in shocked and bewildered expression.)**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont, bathroom)**

**Lila: Marinette? Oh, are you crying?**

**Marinette: No, I'm not!**

**Lila: I can sense that you don't like me, but I don't understand why. We barely know each other.**

**Ladybug: (in flashback) Miss Show-Off here was trying to impress you.**

*Off screen* People gasped in shock

**Lila: Don't tell me it's because of this new seating arrangement in class! (Marinette turns away from Lila) It is! Of course, you're jealous because I'm sitting next to Adrien, because you would've given anything to sit there yourself. You know what? It's really not worth fighting over a boy. You and I could be friends, and who knows, I might even be able to help you with Adrien.**

**Marinette: You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying, Lila! (Lila gasps) I can't prove it, but I know for a fact that you don't have tinnitus, that your wrist is just fine, that you don't know Prince Ali because you've never even stepped foot in Achu, and despite what you got Alya to write on her Ladyblog, Ladybug has never saved your life!**

**Lila: I only tell people what they want to hear.**

*Off screen* People gasp in shock again

**Marinette: It's called lying!**

**Lila: There's nothing you can do about it, anyway. People can't resist when they hear what they like to hear. If you don't want to be my friend, fine! But soon you won't have any friends left at all. And trust me, I'll make sure you never get close to Adrien in class or anywhere. You seem a little less dumb than the others, so I'll give you one last chance. You are either with me or against me. You don't have to answer right away. I'll give you 'till the end of class today.**

*Off screen* More people gasp this time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't believe you, girl," Alya said to Marinette.

"It's ok, she is pretty convincing," Marinette responded kindly.

**(Lila leaves the bathroom; Marinette enters one of the bathroom stalls; Tikki flies out.)**

**Marinette: I thought Chloé was evil, but Lila really takes the whole cake! She's like a supervillain who doesn't even need a costume!**

**Tikki: You mustn't let her get to you, Marinette.**

**Marinette: If I don't manage to expose her lies, she'll ruin my life, Tikki. She'll turn my friends against me, including Adrien! (screams in frustration and punches the side of the stall)**

**(Hawk moth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: Yes! I can feel it. The anger's about to emerge!**

**(The Bathroom)**

**(Marinette starts to cry)**

**Tikki: (sees the akuma) Marinette, look out!**

**(The akuma approaches Marinette)**

**Marinette: Aah! an akuma!**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont, locker room)**

**(Lila is walking to the exit when suddenly Adrien barges in)**

**Adrien: Hey, Lila.**

**Lila: Adrien, we'll have to figure when you're gonna help me catch up on all the schoolwork I missed. I also heard you play piano, my uncle's the great pianist Chuch Boroughchuck. He wanted to teach me when I was little, but I had to stop playing because of arthritis. But when my wrist gets better, I'd love for you to give me some lessons.**

**Adrien: Lila, I'm perfectly happy being friends with you, and I'll gladly help you catch on your schoolwork, but please don't lie to me like you did last time with Ladybug.**

**Adrien: (in flashback) So I'm guessing you're not a descendant of a superhero, either.**

**Ladybug: (in flashback) She's more like a super liar.**

*Off screen*

"No offense, M'lady, but that was a little harsh," Adrien whispered to Marinette.

"I know," Marinette responded.

"She was Jealous," Tikki said.

"I was not!" Marinette lied, blushing.

"Mhm," Tikki responded sarcastically

"Maybe a little," Marinette muttered back

***On screen***

**Lila: Ladybug's the liar.**

*Off screen* Marinette groans in annoyance.

**Adrien: I'm not judging you, Lila, but instead of making friends you're going to turn everyone against you. You can tell me if there's something bothering you. I can help. But **

**you need to be honest with me.**

**Lila: Are you trying to be some superhero lecturing me just like Ladybug did? Well thanks, but no thanks. Ugh. (storms off)**

**Adrien: I'm still here if you need help catching up with your schoolwork. (walks away in a dejected manner)**

**(The bathroom)**

**Tikki: You can resist it, Marinette. Hawk Moth's power only effects people who think there's no solution to their problems, and you always find a solution.**

**Marinette: You're right! You won't get me, I'm proud, I'm confident, I'm Marinette!**

**(The akuma flies away.)**

*Off screen* People gasp in awe

"Girl, you actually did that?" Alya said, "That was cool"

"Thanks, Alya," Marinette responded

***On screen***

**(hawk moth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: What's happened? The anger has disappeared. Hmm, but I can feel something new arising.**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont, second floor)**

**Lila: I can't stand those super goody-two-shoes. (sees the akuma) Yes, here's my chance!**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont, bathroom)**

**Marinette: We can't let this akuma run loose.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont, second floor)**

**Lila: (grabs the akuma) Come here, akuma. (puts the akuma in her earring) Hawk Moth, I am Lila. I know you want to destroy Ladybug and so do I.**

*Off screen* Everyone but Lila and Gabriel gasp in shock.

"She actually wanted to be akumatized," Marinette muttered to herself

***On screen***

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Yes, I remember you.**

**Lila: Give me supervillain powers and I'll give you her and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) With pleasure. I have some new powers for you, Chameleon.**

**(Black-purple magic engulfs Lila.)**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont, locker room)**

**(Ladybug runs out of the bathroom, but shrieks and runs back when she sees Adrien)**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont, bathroom)**

**Ladybug: I gotta find another way. (looks up and sees an airduct cover)**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont, locker room)**

**Adrien: (sees Lila) Hey.**

**(Chameleon pushes Adrien into the locker room.)**

**Chameleon (as Lila): Adrien, I wanted to apologize for what just happened. I've thought **

**about it and you're right. I want us to be friends, so I'll never tell another lie again. Will you make peace with me? (kisses Adrien on the cheek, turning into Adrien and making the real Adrien collapse onto the ground, sound asleep; in Lila's voice) Whoops, I lied. **

**(puts Adrien into a locker and leaves)**

**Plagg: (floats out) Adrien, Adrien!**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont, roof)**

**Chameleon (as Adrien): Nino, I have something to tell you. You don't deserve my friendship or your girlfriend or your cap. (takes Nino's cap and puts it on herself)**

**Alya: Hey!**

**Chameleon (as Adrien): You should see your faces, don't miss my performance at the **

**Eiffel Tower. You're gonna love it.**

**Ladybug: What? Not Adrien.**

**(Parisian streets, rooftops)**

**(Ladybug follows Chameleon throughout Paris. Chameleon jumps in front of the bus, causing the driver to swerve and almost hit someone. Ladybug saves the person and stops the bus just in time)**

**Bus Driver: Hey, thank you Ladybug.**

**(At the Eiffel Tower; Chameleon is popping Ladybug balloons.)**

**Civilian: My balloon. Mommy!**

**(Chameleon laughs and pops more Ladybug balloons, then takes a couple Cat Noir balloons.)**

**Chameleon: Thank you. (jumps up the Eiffel Tower)**

**Civilian 2: Oh no, he's gonna fall.**

**Chameleon: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la whoa. (pretends to lose her balance) This is so easy, as soon as someone needs saving that stupid Ladybug shows up. La, la, la, la, la, la, la.**

**Ladybug: Adrien, stop!**

**Chameleon: Ah, help me. I'm losing my balance, I'm gonna fa– (falls; Ladybug jumps and rescues her)**

**Nadja: Yeah, woo-hoo!**

**Chameleon: My princess charming, you saved my life. (attempts to kiss Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: You are not Adrien!**

**Chameleon: You're right, I'm Chameleon. You're getting better at this, Ladybug. Which is a good thing. It'll make this fight all the more interesting.**

**(Chameleon and Ladybug fight until the latter pins Chameleon onto the ground)**

**Ladybug: I know where your akuma is, Chameleon. Time to de-evil– (rips Nino's cap) uh, but the akuma.**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont, locker room, inside a locker)**

**Plagg: If this an enchanted sleep, what can possibly wake him up? (Adrien snores) Oh no, not an enchanted kiss! Please! Nobody will ever know. (prepares to kiss Adrien, but Adrien wakes up)**

*Off screen* People giggle. Plagg is embarrassed and flies inside Adrien's jacket

***Off screen***

**Adrien: Plagg, what happened? And what are you doing?**

**Plagg: Oh, me? Nothing I, uh… your friend Lila put you to sleep with an evil kiss. You should be more careful picking your friends.**

**Adrien: Lila must've been re-akumatized. Quick Plagg, claws out!**

**(From outside the locker, a flash of green light can be seen. Cat Noir walks out.)**

**(Trocadéro)**

**Quentin's mother: Quentin! Quentin!**

**Chameleon (as Quentin): Ladybug, I saw the supervillain running away. (points to the merry-go-round)**

**Ladybug: Thanks! Don't stay here, okay? It's dangerous. (approaches the merry-go-round) Come out of there, Chameleon! (the real Quentin can be seen snoring inside one of the carts)**

**Quentin's mother: My Quentin! You found him, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: Found him?**

**(Chameleon jumps and tries to kiss Ladybug)**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug, look out! (intercepts the kiss and gets kissed instead; Chameleon tries to take the Miraculous from the now-sleeping Cat Noir, but Ladybug intervenes)**

**Chameleon (as Cat Noir): It's down to the two of us, Ladybug. Cataclysm!**

**Ladybug: I'm gonna find out who you really are, Chameleon!**

**Chameleon: I'll find out who you are first, don't you worry. (attacks Ladybug) Too bad Cat Noir's power is gonna destroy you. (tries kissing Ladybug again.)**

**Ladybug: If you manage to touch me! (leaps to the Eiffel Tower)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Get me his Miraculous, now!**

**Chameleon: No! I wanna get hers first!**

**(They jump to the top of the Eiffel Tower)**

**Chameleon: Nowhere to run now, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: I don't intend to. Lucky Charm! (gets a T-shirt) A T-shirt?**

**Chameleon: (laughs) That's your plan to defeat me, Ladybug? Make me dress like you? On second thought, such horrible fashion might actually do me in.**

*Off screen* People giggle.

**(Ladybug tries breaking Chameleon's staff.)**

**Chameleon: Failed again. (they fight more) Cataclysm! (tries to kiss Ladybug)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Good job Chameleon, become Ladybug, then once you put her to sleep you can simply give me her Miraculous.**

**(Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision and sees in order: the waitress of a nearby fish stall; a device used for opening clams and a clam. She lets go of Chameleon's cataclysm-activated hand and redirects it to the metal floor paneling. Ladybug and Chameleon fall down, the debris scare the aforementioned waitress off, Ladybug and Chameleon fall where she once stood. Ladybug looks around for a clam, Chameleon stands up and tries to kiss Ladybug, but Ladybug shoves a clam in her face. Chameleon turns into a clam.)**

**Cat Noir: (wakes up) Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: (picks up Chameleon (as a clam) We should be friends, not anemones.**

**Cat Noir: Wow, you certainly got that supervillain to clam up, m'lady. But we're still not out of the woods yet. Where's the akumatized object?**

**Ladybug: I think I might have an idea. Waiter?**

**Waitress: Ahem.**

**Ladybug: If you wouldn't mind. (hands the waitress Chameleon and the T-shirt)**

**Waitress: Yes, Ladybug, at your service. (opens the clam) Mademoiselle.**

**Ladybug: Thank you. We're about to find out what you really look like Chameleon.**

**Cat Noir: You'll see, it's an old acquaintance.**

**Ladybug: (breaks the akumatized object; the akuma flutters out) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the purified butterfly) Bye, bye, little butterfly. (throws the T-shirt into the air) Miraculous Ladybug!**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont, second floor)**

**Alya: Don't worry, you look good even without your cap.**

_**(The Miraculous Cure returns Nino's cap.)**_

**Nino: Hey! **_**(Nino looks way happier; Alya giggles)**_

**(Eiffel Tower)**

**(The Miraculous Cure fixes the hole in the Eiffel Tower, the mess in and around the stall and turns Chameleon back into Lila)**

**Ladybug: Lila?**

**Lila: Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: At least now you can say I saved your life for real. Truce? (holds out her hand)**

**Lila: Thanks, Ladybug. (shakes her hand) I'd be honored to call you my friend.**

**Ladybug: Yeah, I'm happy to hear that. Hey, some advice. You don't have to lie and pretend to be something you're not. People will like you just for being yourself.**

**Lila: You have my word, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: Bug out! (leaves with Cat Noir)**

**Lila: Bye! (begins seething)**

**(Hawk Moth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: I sense a talon like no other in this young Lila. I'm sure that her feelings about Ladybug will serve my purposes well in the end. One way or another.**

**(The window in his lair closes.)**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont, courtyard)**

**Lila: Of course Ladybug saved my life. She never misses an opportunity to rescue her best friends.**

**Max: Didn't your tinnitus give you vertigo when you went up the Eiffel Tower?**

**Lila: Oh no. Ladybug knows me so well that she brought me an earplug to stick in my right ear.**

**Marinette: (standing at a distance) Right ear?! Did she say right ear?! This morning she said that the ringing was in her left ear! I've got her this time! (prepares to walk up to the group but is stopped by Adrien)**

**Adrien: Are you going to tell everyone?**

**Marinette: 'Course I am. Lila is—**

**Adrien: (interrupting) A liar. Yes, I know. But do you really think exposing her will make things better? If you humiliate her, she'll just be hurt more. Making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy.**

**Lila: Ladybug and I are like two peas in a pod.**

**Marinette: So we just stand by and let her lie?**

**Adrien: As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter?**

**Marinette: You're right, maybe it's not such a big deal.**

**(The school bell rings.)**

**(Miss Bustier's classroom)**

**Miss Bustier: Good afternoon, everyone.**

**Class: Good afternoon, Miss Bustier.**

**(Everyone sits down in their seats; Adrien sits besides Marinette at the back of the class.)**

**Adrien: Good for you for taking the high road, Marinette. Hey, it's pretty cool back here. (Marinette giggles)**

**Miss Bustier: Lila?**

**Lila: Here.**

**Miss Bustier: Adrien? **

**Adrien: Present.**

**Miss Bustier: Max?**

**Max: Present.**

**Marinette: (thinking) Stay focused now Marinette.**

**Miss Bustier: (muffled) Marinette?**

**Marinette: (thinking) Don't get distracted.**

**Miss Bustier: (muffled) Marinette?**

**Marinette: Otherwise you'll flunk school. And then how are you and Adrien—**

**Miss Bustier: (muffled) Marinette?**

**Marinette: —gonna get that house, and have three kids and a hamster named—**

**Adrien: (interrupting her thoughts) Marinette, Miss Bustier's called your name three times already.**

**Marinette: Oh. (looks sheepishly at Miss Bustier)**

**Miss Bustier: Looks like you have trouble hearing after all, Marinette. Why don't you come sit up here in the front row next to Lila.**

**(Marinette gets up dejectedly saunters off to the front row.)**

**Lila: Miss Bustier, this is incredible. My tinnitus, I don't feel it anymore. It's gone. it's a miracle. It must be Ladybug's doing, I can sit in the back now.**

**(Lila stands up and walks to the back.)**

**Alya: Excuse me, Miss Bustier, can I go and sit next to Marinette? Nino and I can't stop chatting it up. (Miss Bustier nods and Alya goes to sits next to Marinette)**

**Alya: You didn't think I'd let my BFF sit all by herself, did you?**

**Adrien: Excuse me Miss Bustier, can I move, too, please? I'd like to sit next to Nino again. (Nino looks ecstatic) Sorry Lila, he's my best friend.**

**Ivan: Can I have my old seat back, too, please?**

**Alix: Can I go back to where I was?**

**Rose, Max and others: Me too!**

**(Everyone moves back to their original seats)**

**(Collège Françoise Dupont, entrance)**

**Nino: Catch you later, Marinette. Bye. (takes off with Alya)**

**(Marinette walks off but bumps into Lila)**

**Lila: I see you've made your decision Marinette. (leans into her ear) From now on, you and I are at war. You will lose your friends and wind up all alone and Adrien will soon be mine. (leans back)**

**Marinette: We'll see about that, Lila, we'll see. (walks away while Lila gapes surprised at her for a moment before taking off with a huff)**

*Off screen* "Ok, everyone, we will be watching Reflectdoll next, personally one of my favorites, but as normal, you have a 5 minute break," Kitty announced, She walked over to Lila, "So, did you learn your lesson yet, Lila?" Lila nodded hard in response. Kitty pressed a button on her bracelet, and Lila could move again.

**Authors note: Don't be like Lila, you don't have to lie to be liked, be who you are and people will like you for it. Take mine and Ladybug's advice ("You don't have to lie and pretend to be something you're not. People will like you just for being yourself.")**


End file.
